Lost in the Hourglass
by Kaishi no Kokuei
Summary: Three Worlds are forced together to defeat a common foe. Join Naruto in his journey across the dimensions to save all life...NarutoInuyashaFF7 Cross Over...Read and REVIEW Naruto/FemHaku/Aerith/FemOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha or FFVII

* * *

Finally I decided to get my ass into gear and get back to writing my stories after being semi-dead like I feel I have been rejuvenated and able to start getting back into the groove of doing all that is holy. I also finally have an editor Gingitsune no Eisei to help kick my ass back into line if I decide to become a recluse. It if finally for all that is holy to make the reappearance of Lost in the Hourglass being bigger and badder than ever.

And without further ado…let's begin…

* * *

Edited by DivineEmperor on February 19, 2008

* * *

Lost in the Hourglass

Prologue

* * *

…Mako…the lifestream of the planet…pure energy…

…composed of human life… pure…and evil…forever coexisting in balance…

...Cetra…the ancients…the peaceful protectors…all dead…except one…

"…rise, young one you are needed now…rise, Uzumaki Naruto…" a gentle voice cried out in urgency as a pair of icy blue eyes that faded to green snapped open

* * *

"Hurry we have to save Aerith" yell a spiky blond to his group of rag tag heroes consisting of a large black gun-arm wielding man, a large breasted brunette, a small cat with a cape and megaphone mounted upon a large Moogle doll, and strangely enough a red stripe less tiger. Our unlucky heroes were fighting against two squid like creatures and a gun wielding scientist.

"Give it up Hojo" yelled the same blond as he slashed a part a squid while the other was pummeled then gunned down by the lady and the large black man

"Ha why would I give up while I'm winning MWAHAHA" crackled the mad scientist

"Yes, I suggest you hand over the Cetra…or I will be required to cause you bodily harm." another voice cut through the tense room causing its current occupants to swerve their heads to locate the owner. Upon reaching their final destination which ended up on a 13-14 year old look boy with sun-kissed blond hair spiked in every direction streaked with silver wielding a large nodaichi in a black scarf wrapped around his neck and acted a pseudo-cloak, black combat boots, black trench coat with numerous straps crisscrossing on his back and legs with a crimson trim, and he was wearing a black muscle shirt with a vertical crimson strip along his sides. The child was balancing the catwalk railing that surrounded the room holding his nodaichi steady at his side its silver blade glowed with a slight greenish tint. The Blond could only look on the sight as shock as the image of Sephiroth seemed to over lap upon the young boy smirking down with that same glint of madness in his eye like he did in Nibelhiem. Too shocked to act he just stood their looking, staring idle replaying the horrific events again in his head it seems he's not the only one for if he could see his female companion he would see she had the same terrible expression.

"…And how will you hope to achieve that objections?" asked Hojo cautiously sensing the familiar taint of Mako in the air and this time its not from his experiments or the ex-soldier but this time it seemed to permeate across the room with this little boy as its source.

"I will warn you for a second time release the Cetra or I will react with extreme prejudice." Stated the boy again with out a hint of compassion as he starts to slowly, in a show of intimidation swirl Mako around his sword. Slowly anxiety built up as small tendrils of green whipped around the sword till they wrapped completely around the sword turning the former silver blade a glowing Mako green.

"Ha you won't have that chance as I get rid of you now." Hojo said with a confidence he had in his voice but was not feeling as he started to level his gun at the boy. The others could only watch helplessly as their bodies were glued to the floor by some unknown force.

* * *

With Aerith

Aerith thought this would be her end behind a glass wall helpless to help her friends as the fought against that '_monster_' that is called Hojo. Fearing the worst as the fought slowly it seemed the Hojo would win; as every time one of the group members cut down a squid it would regenerate. Slowly but surely they were tiring as Hojo just sat back and watch the show occasionally shooting a round at the AVALANCHE members…then she heard the voice…

'…young one do not fear we will protect you' the heavenly voice sounded in her head filling her with hope

'…we have sent a warrior to you…he will protect you…trust…trust the warrior…' the voice told

'B-but how will I know who he is, Mother?' asked Aerith hesitantly not wanting to mistake anyone for her 'supposed' protector

'…you will know child, you will know' '_Mother_' said

'Thank you, Mother' came the grateful reply

'…you are my child…I will protect you…as your people have protected me in the past…' '_Mother_' said finally before fading away leaving Aerith brimming with hope till finally a voice cut her from her internal conversation.

"Yes, I suggest you hand over the Cetra…or I will be required to cause you bodily harm." Looking up she saw a boy half at least half her age holding and incredible heavy long sword. But despite this she felt an unidentifiable attraction to him that made he body subconsciously try and reach out for him. Ignoring everything else except him and her she committed everything about him to memory, she felt strong than she had ever been before…even when she was with Zack…its as if this boy's whole being gave her strength and courage she didn't believe she had in herself.

"I will warn you for a second time release the Cetra or I will react with extreme prejudice." He said. She could every well see him flex his powers letting it embrace everyone in the room…embrace her wrapping her in a protective blanket. Seeing Hojo raise his gun and aim it at her guardian made her react making her scream out for him to move but closed her eyes tearing up as she heard the bang echo throughout the room as the only sound in the silence.

"It seems you must be dealt with as an Enemy…Prepare yourself for death." The boy's voice filled the silence of the room making Aerith shed a couple tears of joy at seeing him alive with a smile tugging at her lips see watched him.

* * *

"It seems you must be dealt with as an Enemy…Prepare yourself for death." The blond boy said as he sat crouched in front of Hojo both hand at his left side holding his sword in a drawing position. Everyone looked in amazement at a speed displayed of the likes they have seen before…well maybe except in a certain ex-Commander of Shin-Ra. Only give the Scientist to glace down at his opposition before lashing out so only a green blur was seen cutting Hojo in half and with the remaining kinetic energy being so much and so force full it flung both parts on the now recently deceased man into the next room through a steel wall. Slowly Naruto rose before disappearing and quickly reappearing in kneeling in front of Aerith glass crashing around them his sword gone and the squids that were left behind having been turned to sushi on the floor. Slowly Aerith looked down at the boy…no _man_ kneeling in front of her going to her knees to see on an eye level with him.

"What is you name?" she asked gently cupping his chin tilting to look in to his eyes

"Uzumaki Naruto." Came the reply from the kneeling blond.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu, Naruto-kun" Aerith said sincerely before pressing he lips gently on his, as a thank you leaving it there for a couple seconds before pulling back with a smile. The others watch for what seemed like an eternity but only a couple of seconds of watching Aerith giving a kiss to that Naruto boy who just slaughter Hojo and his twisted creation. Suddenly alarms blazed and a gas started filling the room sending them into a peaceful oblivion not noticing Naruto whisper something in Aerith's ear before disappearing as masked soldiers filled the rooms grabbing and hauling them away.

* * *

Shin-Ra Jail Cells

Aerith was woken up by her friend Tifa in an unfamiliar scene laying on a crude bed, looking around see noticed they were in a windowless room with four metal walls a toilet and a sink with the only lighting be the overhead fluorescent blubs that occasionally flickered.

"Where are the others?" Aerith groggily asked her companion

"I dunno, probably in another cell." Tifa replied

"…Besides that's the least of our worries right now." she continued

"I see" came the only reply not knowing what to say in a situation like this and neither seemed willing to break the silence

"Who was that blond boy?" the simple question made the noise around them even more silent and the room heavy and tense

"I only know as much as you do…" came the hesitant reply

"…but I have a feeling he we could trust him" she finished with a smile.

"I dunno, he kind of remind me of Sephiroth especially with the way he acted back there emotionless, cold, …cruel and his looks only enhanced with his near silver hair cold glowing eyes his clothing and most of all that sword…:Shudder:" Tifa gave her own opinion

"No way there's no chance in hell he'd be like that murderer not after he saved us." Aerith avidly defended Naruto, at least for someone of her kindness could while at the same time pondering on his last words _'Prepare evil awakens…and soon the real fight shall begin'_

"…yea if he saved us then why did he leave us here to die at Shin-Ra." An angry retort came back

"…"

"Let's just go to sleep, then try and find a way to escape" with that being said they each started to drift off into a restless dreamless sleep.

* * *

:BANG::BANG: "Hey Tifa the doors unlock lets get the hell out of here quickly" the loud call awakened the two cell occupants moving quickly they opened the door with a 'whish' sound. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth they hauled ass out of their looking for the nearest exit with was 15 levels above them. As they quickly found out that what ever the hell happened wasn't a gift…slash marks and blood started to decorate the building and the few half dad people lying around kept moaning about how strong the long blade wielding black cloaked person utterly destroyed them. Of all the people the rebel group knew of it could be Sephiroth, but he was dead…Cloud was certain, and the other was this new Naruto character.

"Told you so…" Tifa whispered harshly to Aerith who just shook her head in disbelief. Before long they found themselves in the president's office…with the president slouched over his desk with a huge nodaichi running through his body.

"I knew it…" a whispered voice sounded through out the room. Then up from above a dark figure descended land on the floor with a soundless crouch.

"Naruto…why?" asked Aerith a little unsure of what the hell was happening right now.

"It seems that our paths entwined…I will join you group." Naruto said emotionlessly as he walked over to the group

"Wait…WHAT?!? THE FUCK WILL I FUCKEN MEAN YOU JUST KILLED THE PRESIDENT ALONG WITH HUNDERED OTHERS!" yelled Barret

"No…he didn't that sword isn't his…its…its…" Cloud visibly struggled to get the word out

"Sephiroth's" Tifa gasped intently while Cloud nodded both recognizing the sword that destroyed their hometown.

They know the who, but the question now is why?...

* * *

Well that my friends is the remake of my claim to fame…Hope it's up to standard of my old for those who read it…

REVIEW

--Kaishi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following animes or games: Naruto, Final Fantasy 7, and Inuyasha 

* * *

Edited by DivineEmperor on February 19, 2008

* * *

Lost in the Hourglass

Chapter 1: Back into the Past

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto…Genin…Friend…Savior…Demon…Rival...He was all of these things but more importantly he was six years old. And he was not having a good time, he was currently over hearing something her shouldn't have. Something that was supposed to know about until they thought he was ready…he over heard them talking about the Kyubi, the nine tailed fox, who attacked Konoha six years ago. The fox was said to have been killed in the fight with the Yondaime, but obviously not as Naruto learned it was sealed in his navel. Quietly sneaking away until he was out of hearing range he ran as far away from the scene as he could with tears blurring his vision, as years of torment sudden came clear to him.

'If they want to restrict me and beat me down…I'll show them…I'll become better than all of them then I'll leave this hellhole.' Naruto thought as he ran in no certain direction

This small action forever changed Naruto's dream, from his small desire to be respected as a human, twisting his dream to become stronger, better than those who oppressed him. On this day marked the birth of a legend, this day marked birth of the Datenshi no Kyuusei(1)

* * *

…Time skip…4 Years Later…

Four long years have passed in Konoha, four long years with out the Jinchuriki (2) of the Kyuubi, four long years for the Hokage wallowing in the failure to protecting his predecessor's legacy. But today the silence would be broken, the lost would return, and Uzumaki Naruto will show he was not the same person he was when he left. The Naruto of old was a bubbly blond with a nature to attract trouble; this new Naruto is a serious cold faced blond with a nature to slaughter any opposing force. The old Naruto would have dressed in bright color to attract attention; this new Naruto is dressed in all black ANBU gear with a black cloak to obstruct his face. The old Naruto was weak and would have been killed in an instant; this new Naruto would kill in an instant. The old Naruto was dead; this new Naruto took his place…this is what he was going to prove to Konoha.

At the gates of Konoha's eastern entrance a small dark figure with a icy cold aura around him approach with a steady stride. The two chunin standing guard had their bodies shivering at the mysterious coldness this short stranger brought about.

"Open the gates." Was the short command the stranger gave out

"Y-yes s-sir" came the reply from the guard on the left while the one on the right nodded his own assent while almost pissing himself silly. Quickly stepping through the gates the stranger made his was to the large tower in the distance…the Hokage's tower.

"I think we should alert the ANBU." The chunin on the right said as the stranger left, while the left agreed and together they sent out a messenger bird.

Along the way the cloaked figure got many odd glances and looks from the citizen's of Konoha, all ranging to lust (a.k.a. the fan girls) to fear. The both significantly increase in intensity and number when the ANBU came to apprehend the stranger to only get their asses handed to them on a silver platter.

"Halt, by order of the Hokage we are to take you into custody" a bear masked person said

"Under what law?" the stranger inquired while the ANBU took this as a sign of resisting arrest and promptly hopped into action. All charging at once to subdue the stranger they were suddenly thrown back upon coming a foot in diameter with the stranger. To outside eyes it seemed the team of 4 ANBU leapt forward toward the figure but upon actually getting there a breeze swept through and launched each of the elite ninjas either into the ground or a building. But to Naruto it was a simple task as soon as they got into a close he struck out with three kicks and a jab all going at a pace fast enough it looked like he hadn't move at all. Continuing one his ways again towards his destination, he still ignored the looks from the population this time from both civilians and shinobi. Every so often a breeze would sweep through at the stranger walked allowing a few people to get a glimpse of his dull icy eyes, that of which many women swooned at. Fast approaching the Hokage's tower, he made a bee line straight to the Hokage's office quickly disregarding the secretary at the front desk and the guards at the stair well. Of course they tried to stop the strangers…key word _tried_…at which promptly ended with a massive dosage of killer intent, a hole in the wall, and a wet spot. Abruptly he opened the Hokage's door completely ignoring the fact that beside the Hokage and a school teacher were in there apparently discussing this year's graduates.

"Your messenger sent for me; what do you want?" the figure rudely interrupted the meeting

"WHAT! HO-eep!" the teacher started before he immediately wet his pants as a huge dosage of Murderous Intent washed over him

"I see my message got through to you…" The Hokage seemed unaffected by the bloodlust hanging in the air…that was until you saw the small line of sweat drop down the left side of his face

"Yes…explain now." The stranger demanded as the dosage of bloodlust doubled meaning the teacher fainted and the Hokage started sweating bullets

"Yes…well to put it simply we need you help." The Hokage prayed that was enough to placate the small but extremely terrifying figure

"Continue…" The figure said

"Apparently we have caught wind of part of one of our former ninja's plot to destroy Konoha in a year's time." The Hokage said rapidly

"Yes I've heard of Orochimaru's apparent conquest and goal, he's rumored to have several thousand at his disposal…all at jonin level" The figure mused out loud

'Th-thousands of jonin at his command, at the very most I though it would be just eight hundred at the most' the Hokage though in terror

"But the question is what do you have to offer me that Orochimaru can't?" The figure said as his icy blue eyes started to glow in the shadow of his face

'What can we offer him, that Orochimaru can't…" the Hokage thought suddenly terrified as he couldn't think of a single thing

"Women, power, money...all these things and more he has promised me." The figure said out loud as if actually contemplating the thought

"A HOME...a home is what we can offer you" the Hokage suddenly hopped out of his seat saying

"Well you're out of luck Konoha was originally my home and I don't want it." The figure said throwing back his hood to reveal icy cold blue eyes, golden yellow hair spiked in every possible and impossible position, and finally three whisker-like marks on each cheek

"N-NARUTO!" the Hokage sputtered out

"Surprised huh?" the blond smirked as he crossed his arms and started to make his way toward the door, as the stunned Hokage could only look in shock

"Call me when you can answer me…I'll give you a week's time" Naruto gave out his terms and left the room this time with his hood down. The Hokage was still in shock after Naruto and after he finally caught up with his mind he promptly slumped over his desk in a faint…all the mean while the teacher lay in a coma in his own wet puddle.

* * *

Leaving the room with a smirk and continued on his way to find a place to stay at…and if they refused well lets just say he would have the Kage's Suite faster than you can say 'Were booked'. Which brings us to our next point in time, Naruto was walking down the street and once again in his life being the pinnacle of glares and stares from the populace. But after four years of emotional and mental discipline it was more of an annoyance rather than the overwhelming hate it used to be, but after the fifth hour he was thoroughly annoyed with it he let out a burst of his own hate while made many cry, faint, and mostly wet their pants and for one Kunoichi it wasn't out of fear. The instance that happened the glares abruptly stopped but the stares didn't if anything they double in intensity and number mostly from the female half of the populace. Naruto having decided it was time to eat, after wandering around town a bit, he does what he usually does follow his nose to the nearest food establishment…which happened to by on his right. Approaching the small shop he noticed it was a ramen shop called Ichiraku's, but more than anything it was one of his childhood hangouts and one of his better memories.

"Hey Oji-san can I get the Naruto special" a voice called out behind an aged man cleaning the counter

When he lifter his head he encounter a sight he thought he wouldn't see again "Naruto?" he whispered out tentatively more questioning than anything else

"Hey I did just place my usual order" the blond said with a smile

"N-NARUTO!" the man this time yelled quickly alerting his daughter in the back room who also squealed the same thing at the return of their surrogate family member.

"When can I get my meal?" the blond asked with a smile remembering the Naruto special…it was a basic order of 3 of everything…ah good time, good times. So this evening had a plus rather than all the negatives this place always offered him.

The next day was pretty much the same…breakfast at Ichiraku's, wander around a bit, lunch at Ichiraku's, train and exercise, dinner at Ichiraku's again, mental training, sleep, and repeat. This cycle continually repeated until it was day seven of his week in Konoha, and he still hadn't heard a word from the Hokage…and by the looks of things it looked like he wasn't going to show up. With a sign he was about to walk out the gate until a panting Hokage appeared in front of him gasping out for him to wait. Naruto just stood tall patiently allowing the aged man to regain his bearings.

"I…know…what…we…can…offer…you…" the Hokage hunched over manage to get out between gasps

"Do tell?" Naruto asked if he was remotely interested in the whole aspect of what the old man would say

"…A childhood" the aged Hokage said

"…A childhood?" the blond asked dead panned

"Do you know the my very small childhood in Konoha forced me to become who I am now…If that is the best you can do Konoha will burn to the ground within a year's time" The blond said as he started to walk through the gates

"But we can start over again…a new beginning" the Hokage implored almost to the point of getting on my knees to the still walking figure of the blond

"No Konoha is already too far from redemption in my eyes" the blond said not even slowing his pace in the least bit

"I can tell you about your parents." The Hokage boldly stated in a last ditch effort effectively halting the small figure

"I already know…and so does Iwa that's why they decided to join Orochimaru" The blonde's voice echoed stunning the Hokage as dread in the greatest quantities seeped in to his already heavy weighted heart. But in this moment he knew Konoha needed this one blond of they were even to have the smallest chance of surviving any encounter with the Snake Sannin, and even the Council now knew that.

…_Flashback…_

"This is preposterous. We do no need a killer in Konoha." An older member, by the name of Mitokado Homura and ex-teammate of Sarutobi, the Third and current Hokage, said.

"We have stood against enemies before I do not see why we must turn to help." Another older member said, she was Utatane Koharu, agreeing with her teammate

"But never before have we stood against a force so massive." The Hokage countered back allowing a bit of silence as the tension rose in the room

"Where do our enemy numbers lie?" ask Nara Shikaku, current lead strategist of Konoha

"At an estimated several thousand jonin level nins" the Hokage let out with s resigned sign

"S-SEVERAL TH-THOUSAND" Yamanaka Inochi, strategist and interrogator, yelled stuttering in disbelief while many had wide eyes and hanging jaws

"Keeping in mind this is only the jonin leveled Shinobis not including the other chunin and genin…he may have a severely larger amount of ninjas at his disposal than what we may think" Hyuga Hiashi, Head of the Hyuga clan, pointed out after quickly recovering from his shock

"So we don't actually have a certain number but only know for a fact that we are seriously outgunned?" Akimichi Choza, Heavy Support trainer and expert, trying to confirm what he just heard

"You are right on the Kunai" the Hokage replied

"Then we must start amassing our forces now!" a heavily scarred man missing his right eye and arm exclaimed, this was Danzo the leader of the disbanded ANBU(3) section Ne(4)

"Its too late Jiraiya has already informed me that Orochimaru will attack in about a year's time, that's not nearly enough time to get half of what we would need to survive." The Hokage said harshly almost at the point of snarling

"But on this one ninja?" asked Hiashi

"Because this one ninja has the strength to level the playing field" the Hokage said solemnly

"Surely you don't mean the rumors?" Inochi asked in surprise

"What rumors?" Koharu question Inochi

"Supposedly there is a new player out there with no affiliation to any village…" Inochi stared

"…but supposedly this ninja has never been seen fully only a figure in a black cloak…" Shikaku continued for his former teammate

"…and supposedly was said to have won and survived a thousand consecutive battles." Choza finished what his ex- teammates began

"But apparently you left out the part where he was said to have completely revolutionized style of fighting which combined all aspects of fighting into one useable and fully functional way killing an enemy with the slightest touch" Hiashi added his own two cents

"Ahh you are taking about the Datenshi, I have also heard of him he was rumored to be on the level with the Biju, if some eye witness accounts of him decimating the Hachibi no Hebi were any indications of his strength" Danzo said adding what little information he had known

"Yes we are talking about the Datenshi no Kyuusei but ultimately I do not know if most of those things are true." The Hokage stated

"How do we know this person wasn't just that, a rumor?" question Homura

"Because of three facts; One Jiraiya met with him, I met with him, and finally he's in our village for a week for us to give him a reason why he should join Konoha and not Orochimaru" the Hokage said leaving the rest of the council near cationic shock

Quickly regaining composure Danzo suggested "If he's in out village we can force him to fight with us or be eliminated"

"Unadvisable...regardless of how he first looks he is powerful no doubt…I can honest to Kami say, I am scared of him." The Hokage said in a completely serious tone of voice

"How does he look?" asked Shikaku noticing something off

"And how can you be scared of Him?" asked Koharu

"He to put it simply a short, about 5 feet and completely covered in a black cloak…and if you ever met him you would know" the Hokage answered

"Are you insinuating he's still young?" the Hyuuga Clan leader noticed the slight wavering in the Hokage's voice when he answered

"Insinuating he's young never…Know he's young absolutely." The Hokage said once again stating stunning the room

Suddenly four ANBU burst into the room with the utmost urgency, kneeling before the council the lead ANBU reported "Hokage-sama approximately one hour ago four ANBU attempted to bring in a suspicious black cloaked figure into custody. Needless to say they were beaten, from their view, like academy students. Apparently the 'fight' ended in less than a second with three embedded in walls and one in a crater…all unconscious. The story was confirmed by eye witness accounts of both Shinobi and Civilians who all the said the same thing. As soon as they reached the figure a small breeze swept through and the ANBU were launched at speeds faster than the eye can see."

"I see don't antagonize him further and completely stay 100 meter of him…dismissed." The Hokage ordered

"Ok there is confirmation on some of his strength but the question what can we offer him Orochimaru can't?" the Hokage supplied the question in hopes of finding an answer with his companions

"Ok what can't Orochimaru offer him?" Shikaku asked only to hear silence

"We can offer him a good life here in Konoha" supplied Homura

"Won't work apparently the Datenshi previously lived in Konoha." the Hokage answered

"Then why won't he help!" demanded Koharu

"Apparently Konoha has spurred his existence and therefore does not have much love for it." The Hokage said

"You don't mean…?" Hiashi quickly asked catching on to who this person was

"But he disappeared four years ago" Choza said

"Yes but he has returned…Uzumaki Naruto has retuned as the Datenshi no Kyuusei to Konoha" the Hokage stated

"But-" Homaru tried to start but was cut off

"Today I will reveal Naruto's heritage…Uzumaki Naruto is the son of Uzumaki Kushina and…Namikaze Minato." The Hokage said allowing them each to process what has been said

"But how come nobody knew?" Hiashi demanded angrily…after all it was no small secret the fourth Hokage was arguably the Hyuuga clan leader's best friend during their earlier years

"For safety purposes…he didn't need anymore assassination attempts on him…he already got enough from this village." The Hokage said sadly

…_Flashback End…_

The Hokage could only watch the blond walk out of Konoha, and he didn't have anything to do or to say to at least try and stop him.

"Man can be a savior or a monster to someone but none the less they are just human…and that is what I am just a human." The blond whispered into the wind

"Goodbye Old Man if I leave this day I we will most likely never meet again" the Blond said out loud for the Hokage to hear as he was quickly almost out of hearing range. The Hokage turned back quickly and walked back to his office with his head hung because today would mark the eventually down fall of Konoha…and its potential survival just walked right out of the village, literally.

The Hokage later that day would be the bearer of bad news…he would have to tell the council to start prepping for death…at least Konoha should go out with a bang rather than a whimper. But apparently Lady Luck would be on Konoha's side on this altercation because in not even two month's time Naruto would reappear all thanks to a long over due childhood promise…remembered.

* * *

…Time skip…A Month and Half….

"It has appeared Luck is on your side." A familiar voice said to the same two guards who were standing in the same place as they were last time they met. But this time they automatically just opened the gate not even waiting for the eventual command, they just opened it just because they didn't feel like change their pants. This time he headed straight to the Hyuuga complex…and boy was it a joyful day their quite coincidentally it was young Hanabi's sixth birthday. Completely disregarding the Hyuuga guards the strode past them completely blowing them off…quite literally too as soon has he stepped in front of them a breeze of wind flew over to them and the gate guard found themselves in a world of pain as they lay hopelessly boneless on the floor. Quickly he made his way to the back for the party only to have all the capable fighters face him all in the Juken style, Byakugan activated and all the other goodness…only to find themselves and only them selves affected by and unreal amount of Killer Intent. Making a beeline straight to the playing birthday girl and around all the other playing Hyuuga children he kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a small wrapped box.

"Happy Birthday…Imouto-chan(5)…I remembered." The voice whispered out, low enough so that only she could hear, as he handed her the present. The next could be called a whirlwind of events as the suddenly found the said little squealing in delight as the open the present and the proceeded to throw her arms around, what they assumed, the figure's neck and just staying their for a full five minutes.

"Oni-chan(6) you came back." Hanabi said as she pulled back…other were a bit shocked at the sight the almost miniature female Hiashi duplicate acting in such a…_girlish_ manner

"I promised you…and I always keep my promises" the figure said before throwing back his hood to reveal…Uzumaki Naruto…earning him several gasps all for more than one reason

'He's back…I must tell the council' Hiashi thought before he quickly excused himself from the part for an hours

'The demon is back' an older Hyuuga thought

'N-naruto-senpai?' thought a blue short haired girl thought with a blush as she thought of her role model

Naruto pulled Hanabi back into a hug before he whispered in her ear "Ill come back tonight for your real present…until then…" before he disappeared in an instant as if he were just a illusion leaving a happy birthday girl in his place

The Hokage was mulling over his paper work apparently the eventually coming of the apocalypse did nothing to stem the ever flowing amount of paperwork.

"You lucked out Old Man" a voice called out from the window giving the aged Hokage a heart attack as he leapt out of his seat only to see a dark figure crouched on his window frame.

"N-Naruto" the Hokage sputtered out as usual when he greeted enigmatic blond

"You are luck I promised to protect someone in this village…" the blond said then trailed of before he hopped away allowing the Hokage to break out in to a grin.

* * *

Hanabi couldn't believe it he Oni-chan was back…this was the best Birthday ever…was constantly running through her mind as she grinned. She hadn't seen him since he disappeared four years ago…a month after her second birthday…a month after his promise

…_Flashback…_

Hanabi was not happy…which was apparent due to her ear splitting wailing...She was playing in the garden when she saw a small butterfly flying in front of her. Seeing the pretty colors she does what any other like child does when they see something pretty, she followed the butterfly all around town until she was hopelessly lost. Naruto being the kind and generous soul he was he immediately ran to the source of sadness hoping to quell what ever was making the noise. But imagine his surprise when he found the source of the noise would be small cute child sitting on the ground just bawling her eyes out. Upon closer inspection he noticed she looked like a longer haired and younger version of his classmate Hyuga Hinata, they dressing in similar clothing, had the same eyes, and same porcelain like skin.

"Hey you Ok?" Naruto asked the little girl only making her cry harder

Naruto panicking does what he usually does…panic even more hoping to god he will say something to make here stop, hopefully saying the right thing he exclaimed "Hey stop crying I help!" which seemed to work

"R-really?" the little girl asked sniffling and sobbing softly

"I promise to protect you!" Naruto stated, spurred on the moment

"Hey are you related to Hinata 'cause you look like her?" Naruto asked quickly after

"Y-you know Onee-chan(7)?" the girl asked her previous sounds reduced just to the occasional sniffle now

"Yup she calls me Naruto-sempai" Naruto stated with a grin thinking of his friend

"Oni-chan!" the young exclaimed happily and grabbed her new dubbed brother to play

"H-hey wait I don't know you name yet!" Naruto told the little girl who just went from clinically depressed to exuberantly hyper

"I'm Hanabi! Now play with me, Oni-chan!" the little girl, Hanabi, exclaimed pulling her 'brother' with her to play

A couple hours later the Hyuuga clan was in a panic the second daughter of the Clan head , Hiashi, was missing. Hiashi on the other hand was pissed to the point that he will literally tear apart the whole village just to find his daughter after all to a man family is his most precious thing and Hiashi was no exception to this. All the mean while Naruto was carrying his half-sleeping 'Imouto-chan' on his back to the Hokage's office hoping the old man will be able to get Hanabi home.

"Aishiteru(8), Oni-chan." The sleepy little girl said warming Naruto's heart

Grinning Naruto replied back "Aishiteru, Imouto-chan."

"I promise I will always protect you Imouto-chan!" Naruto quietly stated as the little girl fell in to a happy slumber

After a quick impromptu meeting with the Hokage, Naruto left the sleeping Hanabi on the couch in the office and quickly departed from the room never noticing Hyuuga Hiashi entering the room a second after he left. Upon seeing his sleeping daughter on the couch Hiashi not so nicely asked what she was doing their while the Hokage just said someone dropped her off after she got lost. Accepting the Answer Hiashi just grabbed his daughter in a surprisingly gentle hold and quickly carried her off back to her room in the Hyuuga Complex.

…_Flashback End…_

"Hey Imouto-chan did you open my present yet?" the question brought her out of her reminiscing as she shook her head signaling a 'No'

"I wanted to wait for you." Hanabi said with a smile as she looked around only to find her and Naruto then her smile widened

"Well since I'm here now…why don't you open it." Naruto said with a smile, while Hanabi just squealed happily and tore of the wrapping on the small box to reveal a silver chain neck lace with a small leaf sized wing, the wing itself was all silver but outlined in gold and seemed to emit a warm white glow. Quickly donning necklace, she immediately hugged her brother showing her gratitude in the form of a back breaking hug. But Naruto being abnormal he had a stronger and a more dense body due to his odd eccentric train, a hug that would normally shatter bones felt like a squeeze. So in the end he quickly returned the hug with an equal amount of affection and whispered in her ear her real present.

"Now for the real present…I will be staying in Konoha and its all because of you, Imouto-chan." Naruto whispered as the hug got just a bit tighter and Hanabi started to leak tears of happiness

"P-promise?" she asked with a small sniffle and a grin as she looked up at his face

"Promise." Naruto said instantly and gave her a small kiss to her forehead.

Naruto took a seat in the Hyuuga clan garden with his back on a nearby tree, sitting cross legged he pulled Hanabi into his lap. Sitting their still in each other embrace as the moon peaked its head over the wall and right onto them. Hanabi grinning and basking in happiness of having her brother back to stay, while Naruto kept his little sister in his protective embrace happy at the thought he had someone who loves him and needs him. At peace, this is the way the stayed the whole night falling asleep each basking in happiness they brought to each other. With no one daring to disturb the two for a couple of reason: First they were scared at the small kid who would go from having no chakra to having it pour off him in amount that would power all of Konoha. Second Hiashi ordered them not to disturbed them or fear having their dicks ripped of and shoved up their own asses. Thirdly and foremost every time one of them got in a ten foot range of the sleeping pair a sparks of White and Black Chakra would start moving around the pair…and it utterly freaked out everyone who saw it.

* * *

The next morning the duo were awakened by the small nudges from the small dainty hand of Hinata who was quietly calling to them to wake up.

"Naruto-Sempai…Hanabi-chan…wake up." Hinata said as she gently approached and kneeled next the duo

"Ohayo(9) Hinata-chan." Naruto greeted snapping his eyes open as soon as he heard her foot steps

"Ohayo Onee-chan" Hanabi said sleepily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hands

"You two go eat breakfast I have some thing to do real quick." Naruto said suddenly as he helped the sisters up

"Hai." Hinata said as she grabbed her sister's hand and started to lead her away to get some food. The pair of sisters waved to Naruto before they made their way out as Naruto disappeared once again leaving an empty garden behind.

Quickly reappearing 3 kilometers outside of Konoha Naruto quickly closed his eyes and sent out a small chakra pulse.

"I know you're their come out and tell me what you want." Naruto said out loud not even opening his eyes a group of 20 ninjas popped up; 14 Oto(10), and 6 Iwa(11)

"You have turned your back on Orochimaru-sama, you must be eliminated!" one sound ninja exclaimed while the others grunted in agreement

"What makes you think where hundreds failed that twenty can succeed?" Naruto question as he folded his arms with his eye still closed

"We are _different!_" One rock ninja emphasized with a grin

"How so?" Naruto with on eyebrow raised silent mock

"This Is **_HOW!_**" came the guttural reply as all the ninjas change in to monsters some with wing, tails, or maybe both. But they all had one thing in common besides the visible increase of chakra they all now had pale deathly blue skin, a black cross over the bridge of their noses, and lone waist length spiky hair(A.N. 1).

"You think a little boost in power is enough to actually even able to subdue my hand let alone kill me?" Naruto seemingly stating rather than asking

"**RAWR!**" one Iwa shinobi roared charged having taken enough insults decided to show this _boy_ his place

But before the could even get ten feet from his position he was impaled upon about fifteen earth spikes in the torso shooting about 20 meters high. The body just lay their feet dangling eyes and mouth still opened in shock, the latter was dripping with blood.

"Pathetic." Naruto said in the same position as before, a position of complete relaxation.

"Is this the best you have to offer?" Naruto asked the shocked ninjas as their comrade's body morphed back into his original form as the earth spikes sank back into the ground.

Snapping out of their stupor they each snarled in rage at the slaughter of their comrade, hissing out threats to their foe.

"Well then do shut up and prove you can do what you say?" Naruto challenged the group, of which 4 sound shinobi accepted.

Getting within 8 meter of the blond a cold wind wept through the small clearing and at the feeling the four charging ninjas promptly stopped frozen in mid-step. The 15 remaining ninjas watch in confusion but turned to horror when they realized that the four ninjas were dead…they knew when their bodies fell apart in sections. Now fear was beginning to manifest along side the anger and shock in the survivors. Here they were with strength, speed, and knowledge far surpassing most Elite ANBU and they were facing off against a boy who had yet to move and he had already slaughtered a fourth of their group. They were actually starting to believe their leader, Orochimaru, when he said this small boy was actually _the_ Datenshi no Kyuusei. Although it was unsaid everyone knew the Orochimaru feared the Datenshi even if he was a new face in the Nations, albeit a big one but a new face none the less. After all he was the only one in recorded history to supposedly face the Hachibi no Hebi and force the beast into submission with hardly any effort. Orochimaru himself was said to have descended thousands of families back from this beast…through the Hachibi's son, the Yamato no Orochi. So if a descendant of an actually demon feared this _being_ then what the hell did that mean for them…it meant they were utterly and desperately screwed over. Then in an utter sign of terror the remaining ninjas abandon all rational though and in a fear induced charge the rapidly descended upon the unmoving blond.

"Hopeless…Kuroyoku Genzou Shouten.(12)" Naruto said as the crazed ninjas charged him with some unimaginable hope of some how killing him. All the while this was happening two large translucent black wing sprouted from his back a feather started to rain. The ninja looked around in confusion as thier animalistic sides dominated their minds.

"Those who wield false power...will be crushed in the end." Naruto said as the feathers not shot down ripping the remaining ninjas to shreds while walking back to Konoha simultaneously.

"So it begins…I wonder why do I sense that these next few years will be relatively peaceful compared to what it to come." Naruto wondered as he walked back to Konoha not even looking back as the massacred bodies.

* * *

Meanings:

(1) Datenshi no Kyuusei – Fallen Angel of Sudden Death

(2) Jinchuriki – Power of the Human Sacrifice

(3) ANBU – stand for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai which literally means Assassination Tactics Special Military Force a.k.a. the Hunter Nin

(4) Ne – Root, a special hidden class of the ANBU divisions that was purposely created for turning normal shinobi into emotionless weapons

(5) Imouto-chan – Little Sister

(6) Oni-chan – Big Brother

(7) Onee-chan – Big Sister

(8) Aisheteru – I Love you

(9) Ohayo – Good Morning

(10) Oto – Sound

(11) Iwa – Rock

(12) Kuroyoku Genzou Shouten – Dark Wings Phantom Accension  
– Unknown Rank Possibly SS ranked  
– Users: Uzumaki Naruto  
– This Technique is one of Uzumaki Naruto's Hybrid techniques this specfic one is more of Nin-Gen with a tiny bit of Tai mixed. It basically creates two large Phantom wings the user and from them a storm of feather start dropping down. Then a feather after floating down for a couple of second tiny particles in the air would be fused with chakra to form razors and then woulf rain down. The user can direct the flow and intesity of the attack with mental commands and movements.

Authors Notes:

(1)Basically think of Orochimaru's Curse Seal of Heaven victims


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following animes or games: Naruto, Final Fantasy 7, and Inuyasha 

* * *

Edited Version much thanks to Cyber-Porygon!

AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Re - Edited by DivineEmperor on February 19, 2008

* * *

All right to all you flamers out there and people who don't like reading my stories…SHUT UP! It's not as if I'm pointing a gun at your head forcing you to read. Sure, I tolerate criticism but just out right saying my story sucks with no good reason…I mean I don't see any of you losers doing this. ARGH! Ok enough with talking about talent-less losers who get their rocks off on making fun of other people's works…

Sorry I haven't been reviewing as fast as before last couple of weeks have been a bit hectic with the end of the Quarter and all But, I'm back…

LOOK AT MY PROFILE…..ALSO SUBSCRIBE TO MY C2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway, thanks to all the other people who actually reviewed thanks a lot…

TheDon1023 – Well I do know this story is similar to Till Eternity's End by The Silent Muse (Great Story…really everyone should read it) but I'm trying to stray from that and compared to his writing this story is crap. I mean I can only hope that I can become as good at writing as him. Nevertheless, yeah I'm trying my best here…anyway as to having to protect the whole village. Sure he could of taken Hanabi and Hinata but you expect him to fight a war on two fronts while at the same time taking care of two kids 'cause as soon as the war starts up its will become if you not with me your against me type of fighting. Therefore, he rather has a stable environment for them to grow up in. Also added to the fact if he takes them away from their family and all that they ever known that would make the kids a little unhappy with him. As for how he got so strong…It's in this chapter

Chm01 – Well this story would be yaoi but thankfully I'm not into that stuff so this story if **NOT YAOI**. I made Haku into a girl I mean there is no way she's a guy I don't care what anybody says.

Thanks Also to all of my readers and even more so to my reviewers….

* * *

Lost in the Hourglass

Chapter 2: History of the Massacre

* * *

My things can be said about the village of Konoha ...not all of them good things. But without a doubt, it has spewed practically some of the most famous shinobi from its loins. In one way or another Konoha has had a hand in making some of the world's most disastrous and dangerous criminals, as well as the greatest and righteous Heroes of all time. Some of the notorious villains are some such as Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi, the lesser-known Pein, and finally one of the greatest in its history Uchiha Madara. 

Uchiha Madara, one of Konohakagure's original founders and being the ancestor of the Uchiha clan, noted for being the first to achieve the legendary Magenkyo Sharingan and killing the Shodaime Hokage in what is now known as the fabled Valley of the End.

Uchiha Itachi, Prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, like his ancestor he has achieved the Magenkyo Sharingan by killing his best friend then later slaughtering his whole clan with the exception of Uchiha Sasuke, His little brother. But actual History of this Uchiha member is still a little cloudy but for reasons unknown it was said he carried out the body of Uchiha Shisui when he left Konoha. But the question was why would he carry the body of the best friend he killed in order to get the Magenkyo Sharingan?

Pein once known as Nagato and former pupil of the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya, little is known about this individual except him being an orphan involved with one of the many Amekagure (1) wars, and a rumor of him being the leader of a supposed organization composed of some S-ranked missing-nins.

Then finally Orochimaru also a genius of Konoha noted for being the Snake Sannin of the Legendary Three and being banished from Konoha for is various and disturbing human experiment in his quest for immortality.

Despite creating a fair number of powerful missing-nins Konoha has spurred more than its fair share of Heroes;

Hon'you Fuuyou (2) the Shodaime Hokage - said to have been blessed by the forest spirit of Konoha he was allowed the gift of Mokuton, Wood Release, gracing him with the title of Shugorinkan (3)

Hon'you Amamizu(4) the Nidaime Hokage - once known as Leviathan the Sea God for his unorthodox methods of using Suiton jutsus without an actually water source

Sarutobi Sasuke the Sandaime Hokage - also known as the Professor in his knowledge in practically all aspects of Ninjutsu as well as mastery over them bur favored Doton and Suiton in memory of his teachers the Nidaime and the Shodaime

Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage - whose alias is the Kiiroi Senko (5) for his two signature moves the Hiraishin (6) and the Rasengan (7). That which brought death to many of the Invading Iwa Forces as well as being a student of Jiraiya and an unparallel seal master

Tsunade the Slug Sannin - One of the greatest medics to have graced the Shinobi Lands and is said to created more than half all know Medic Ninjutsu. Added to this fact she is physically the strongest person to live, as she is able to create fissures with a single finger

Jiraiya the Toad Sannin - Seal master and the teacher of the famed Yondaime Hokage. He has surpassed his teammates and can beat them on a One-on-One match. He is also known for his award winning erotic books, the Icha Icha Paradise Series.

Hatake Sakumo - whose basic principles are the basis for the Konoha Shinobi code and known as the White Fang for his white chakra saber and being on par with the legendary Sannin,

Hatake Kakashi - is the son of the White Fang and known as the Copy-nin. The one ninja who has a fully developed Sharingan outside of the Uchiha Clan and used it to copy over a thousand jutsus but his claim to fame was his original move the Chidori and its older sibling the Raikiri

Maito Gai - though a very eccentric person Maito Gai so his nickname as the Beautiful Green Beast is very fitting. He is the foremost epitome of a Taijutsu Master and is said be able to use any kind of Taijutsu even the Juken of the Hyuga Clan

Gekko Hayate - also known as Konoha's Tsukigakure (8) for his mastery over the Rokutsuki Ryuu (9) Kenjutsu

Yamanaka Inochi - clan Head of the Yamanaka Clan. Even though the Yamanaka Clan is known for their Mind Jutsus. Inochi is said to have such mastery over his technique he can the minds of his opponents with the barest eye contacts earning him the name Omoidokushi (10). He was also teamed up with Akimichi Chouza and Nara Shikaku to form the Ino-Shika-Cho group

Akimichi Chouza teammate to Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inochi. He is also the clan head of the Akimichi Clan much like his teammates. He is dubbed the Zaiseikouhan (11) by his enemies for his mastery over the Baika no jutsu of the Akimichi Clan. With the said jutsu mastered to such an extent, he is able to grow to larger than any other Akimichi who pull it off.

Nara Shikaku - although the Nara clan is well known for their laziness, their intelligence, and their shadow jutsus. Shikaku is all of these things and more but has well earned his name as the Kyoukage (12) fall all those who managed to earn his ire on the battlefield. He is a clan head and part of the Ino-Shika-Cho team, a group whose teamwork is very close on par with the Sannin

Inuzuka Genken (13) - the Dog of War and half of the Fang and Claw duo of the Inuzuka Clan. He was the Inuzuka clan leader before his death with the Kyubi. He created the Soutourou (14) and the follow-up technique the Garouga (15). He died valiantly against the Kyubi and actually held off the beast for a full seventeen minutes.

Inuzuka Tsume - Wife to Genken and the other half of the Fang and Claw Duo. She is graced with the name Gouonteikaitsu (16) for her master over the Tsuga (17) and the Gatsuga (18). She is able to use either one it actually drill a hole clean through the Hokage's Mountain.

Hyuga Hiashi - Clan Head of the Main Family of the Hyuga. Known for his superior Byukugan for being able to see thing more clearly and much further as well giving him the Name as the Ever Present Eye.

Hyuga Hizashi - Clan Head of the Branch family of the Hyuga. Known for his use of the Kaiten for prolonged periods giving him the name as the Impenetrable Hyuga. Died during the Attempted Hyuga Hinata kidnapping.

Uchiha Shisui the only other Uchiha recognizable for an original talent. Shisui was gifted in the use of the Shushin allowing to move, to create, and to fight with illusions/ after-images of himself. Shisui was unofficially called Shisui no Shushin and the older brother of Itachi. He was killed by Itachi to obtain the Magenkyo Sharingan but his body disappeared after the Uchiha Massacre when Itachi fled.

…and the list goes on…

Uzumaki Naruto was a name of Sin within the Walls of Konoha…well to its citizens any way. The majority of the ninjas were neutral on the topic neither hating the boy but at the same time neither loving him. It was the conflict emotions for their love and respect of the Yondaime and the utter fear and hatred of the Kyuubi that created the equilibrium. The young Uzumaki Naruto was to be undoubtedly Konoha's redeeming feature in the years to come. However, a little known fact about the young warrior is that he may have a physical age of ten but his mental age is even older than the History of Konoha itself. One may ask how such an ordeal would have happened, it started on the week after Naruto left Konoha…

* * *

_Flash Back…_

Naruto was lying on his back panting and with good reason to. He had successfully snuck out of Konoha while simultaneously setting up traps and dusting his tracks. His inner prankster had a great deal of fun creating probably his greatest and most innovative trap ever in that great forest. The forest already was dangerous enough containing many wild and large beasts. His traps, deciding to forego it usual playful aspect, only served to heighten the danger with multi-layered traps. If Naruto counted how many trap he set up he would have said at least a good couple of thousand over the week he planned his escape. Most Jounin would have trouble even staying in that place for long periods. Thus training area 44 or The Forest of Death has been born.

Naruto being the little kid he is had already spent most of his boundless energy running and the setting sun didn't help matters either. Leaving the young boy, ever so slowly, drifting off in into the sweet oblivion known as sleep. Then by some sick twist of destiny a Ninja, bearing the sigh of a musical note stumbled upon the boy. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, he tried one of his newest jutsus. It was an unnamed jutsu dealing with the mind it makes the victim into a slave of the user. Unfortunately, the ninja didn't have the mind power to dominate the mind of the Kyuubi or of Naruto, and he didn't have enough chakra either. Thus killing the arrogant ninja and leaving Naruto with a partially shattered mind. Luckily, thanks to the Kyuubi his mind wasn't completely shattered and allowed Naruto to awaken in his mind. Thus allowing the two to meet face to face for the first time…after the first five mental years of silence.

**"SO GAKI IT LOOKS LIKE OUR INEVITABLE MEETING HAS ACCURED…I WOULD KILL YOU BUT THIS SEAL KEEPS ME TRAPT"** the Kyuubi said while trying to stab the young boy with his claws. Luckily, for Naruto he was too far to reach.

"Yea I guess so, but it doesn't explain why it took so long for us to meet." Naruto said back fearlessly on the outside while he held back the over pouring fear inside.

**"IT SEEMS AS IF YOU ONLY STUMBLED UPON MY CAGE BY CHANCE…AS FOR THE QUESTION RUNNING THROUGH YOUR HEAD YOU MIND HAS BEEN PARITIALLY SHATTERED AND YOUR BODY TOOK THE NESSECARY STEPS TO HEAL IT."** Kyuubi said

Naruto then asked "How?"

**"SOME WEAKLING TRIED A JUTSU TO TURN YOU INTO A SLAVE…BUT LUCKILY FOR YOU HE DIDN'T HAVE THE MENTAL POWER OR POWER IN GENERAL TO DO SO." **The Kyuubi said with a vulpine grin.

"But why can't you heal me?" Naruto asked

**"THE REASON WHY I WON'T HEAL YOU IS BECAUSE I CAN POSSIBLE MAKE YOU WORSE THAN YOU ALREADY ARE OR KILL YOU. SINCE MY LIFE FORCE IS CONNECTED WITH YOURS, I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET. FOR EVEN I CAN'T HEAL ANOTHER'S MIND, FOR THE MIND IS UNIQUE FOR EVERYONE."** The Kitsune said

"But what happens now?" Naruto asked

**"I HAVE DECIDED TO TAKE IT UPON MY SELF TO TRAIN YOU. AFTER ALL YOU REFLECT MY POWER AND MY POWER IS ABLSOLUTE.," **the Kyuubi said

**"AS FOR YOU BODY I WILL ALLOW MY YOUKI TO SUSTAIN AND PROTECT IT AND AT THE SAME TIME ALLOW IT TO STIMULATE YOUR MUSCLES." **Kyuubi continued

"…" Naruto had a look of utter confusion

**"IT MEANS VERY THING WE DO IN YOUR MIND WILL AFFECT YOUR BODY," **Kyuubi said with a sigh at the look on the youngsters face

Thus under the Kyuubi tutelage Naruto quickly grew in all aspects at an outstanding pace. The ancient fox proved to be practically a walking library with its near infinite knowledge. It has allowed young Naruto to the more obscure forms of energy and fighting that had been long buried under the sands of time. What most likely helped Naruto the most was Kyuubi's teaching style which can be summed up as 'I will give you the beginning, you will give me an end'. It allowed Naruto to be flexible with the different thing he learned.

Such as the multitude of different energies;

Chakra a mixture of the spiritual and physical aspects of energy

Ki a physical aspect of energy drawing from an internal force

Chi a physical aspect of energy drawing from and external force

Reiki both a spiritual and physical form of energy that is located in earthly beings

Reiatsu a spiritual form of energy gained when a person has deathly experience.

Magic/ Mana a spiritual form of energy drawing from both internal and external source

Youki a spiritual form of energy that demons have

Life Force the source of all energy

Every person is capable of wielding all these different types of energy except Youki unless you have some sort of demonic ancestry or been partnered with a demon. Each of the one of these energies vary in uses and potencies as well as how to draw upon them such as;

Chakra not as potent as its counterpart but it is definitely the most versatile besides life force. It is able to destroy and heal at an equal pace as such prolong use as a muscle enhancement will result in faster build up of lactic acids faster than its separate components. It is easily summoned when a person is either experienced in its usage, or has a very well balanced mind and body. Uses hand seals to help manipulate chakra for certain results.

Ki potency varies from person to person as a person and on how it's used but is easily more potent that Chakra. It is commonly used as a temporary booster and used to fire as a blast of energy. Its uses in healing are limited as you can heal yourself and others at an accelerated rate but much slower than Chakra and than its spiritual counter parts. Evoking ki for beginners usually requires a strong emotion but then it loses its potency and it the person uses that emotion to often it becomes a dominating trait. Masters can summon ki up in an instant without needing an emotion and can control its potency.

Chi its strength is determined by the control the user has in summoning up the surrounding energy. It like ki can be used it can be used to as a booster and be launched as a projectile but it lacks the same strength. But is main focus is on heal it can heal thing at an abnormally fast rate and for some people it is on par with instantaneous regeneration.

Reiki a seemingly more potent spiritual version but it is more than that. While it is more potent than Ki, it is much smaller in reserves it also can't be used as a healing tool. Despite that draw back it cam fire off more powerful blast and if focused enough that the form of a complex weapon. To be able to draw upon reiki you must to be able to draw beyond your normal reserves of Ki.

Reiatsu is essentially the exact opposite of Chakra by being the essences of death. It has the same basic principles but it is less potent but much more easy to manipulate. More often than naught, it uses a weapon as a medium, or to fire a crimson colored blast called a Cero. On normal condition people can't use this source of energy unless if they had a brush with death. Uses chants instead of chakra to help manipulate reiatsu into the users desired results.

Magic/ Mana is a special version of spiritual energy as you need to be born with the ability to use your internal source. The external source can be drawn from your surrounds such as trees, rock, and the earth. Mana or magic is very potent but requires a very disciplined mine to use both its very destructive properties and very constructive properties. A medium is required for beginners to start learn but after repeated use the user be start to use the focus as a booster rather than a crutch. The reason the medium becomes a booster is after repeated use on drawing out mana or magic they gain the ability used mana without a focus. Chants and hand gestures help beginners focus and use mana.

Youki the demonized chakra found strictly in demons or all those who have blood connections with demons. Demons use Youki can generally distinguish if they want to use the physical of spiritual aspects. It can generally be summed up as a very potent version of chakra but with the abilities of both Ki and Reiki.

Life Force is generally unknown by many seeing as its very use kills the body. This is a last resort, it is the under lying and unknown source of all energy. To give a description in Layman's Terms it that you can get the same results if you combined Chakra, Ki, Chi, Reiki, Reiatsu, Mana, and Youki then times it by a hundred. It is very powerful but the body only has enough for a person to sustain its use for about five minutes before the body dies. To access this energy all other forms of energy must be expended and you have to sum up every single ounce of will power to continue with whatever tasks need to be done.

This was most likely Naruto's biggest weapon it was access to these energies and the gift they provide. The Kyuubi couldn't be more pleased with Naruto's progress. After all, you don't often get to teach a person with practically boundless potential. The Kyubi could give Naruto six basic strikes, the High, Medium, and Low kicks and punches, and from there he could make up a totally unique Kata that will actually work in a live situation. Besides training in the use of energy, Naruto was trained in the art of the physical body as well as the mental arts. Naruto then gave a completely new meaning to body weapon. He was physically trained to use any and all weapons to their fullest extent by learning anatomy. Then for his mental training, he was taught physiology to such an extent that with the barest glance he can read all of his opponent's thoughts. Although the Kyuubi wouldn't say it aloud, he grew to care for the blond that has grown over the years onto him. However, sadly, even after his training has ended his mind had not fully healed. At that point, Kyubi estimated he had been training for at least a millennium. The when he finally did awaken he learned that only a year has passed in real time and his body was younger than in his mind. Even though his body is capable of the same thing, Naruto wasn't used to the different center of gravity and overall use. Therefore, during the next three years he developed his use over his body.

During this time Naruto was graced with the name of Datenshi no Kyuusei, the Fallen Angel of Sudden Death, and with good reasons to. Many people found his young cherubic being deceiving when he fought. For the people gifted enough to live after seeing him fight could honestly say they would rather fight a demon. Then the killer with the face of an angel but with claws of a devil.

One of the most notable things Naruto did during this period was his fight against the Yamato no Orochi. The Orochi was the weak son of the Hachibi no Hebi. Despite being born for a powerful parent, the Orochi could barely beat the Ichibi.

With everything in working Order Naruto practically walked the Land unopposed…unless if you were the Gobi no Houkou or stronger…at least by Kyuubi's estimation.

_Flash Back End…_

* * *

Nevertheless, one may say this is impossible…well they are wrong. How much time that passes in the mind it completely up to the owner of the said mind and how much that person has trained in the mental arts. To any one the mind is your most powerful weapon they only weapon that death itself has to take away. Uzumaki Naruto is well verse in his being in many aspects including mental, physical, and spiritual views. That alone made him practically a god among the regular shinobi population.

However, for now enough of history let us continue with the story…

Within the walls of Konoha, things were stirring. A ball had been rolled and the dice had been cast now it was time to think. A dark figure can be seen stand on a war torn field surrounded by a good group Jounin.

"You now this can't even be considered even stretching for me…even it I am just stick to Taijutsu." Naruto said aloud to the Jounin

"Hai maybe not for your but for us this will most likely our brush with death." Silver haired Masked Ninja said

"HAI I AGREE WITH MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" a green spandex-wearing one said next

"Aw come one it can't be that hard to take one guy down." A female wearing a trench coat whined

"Well if you're all done I'd like to start this one-sided slaughter sometime soon…I still have things to do." The Dark figure said.

"Cough…Alright Naruto-san." A Jounin carrying a sword said

"Yea let's see if this fox can back up his words." A Female with two vertical red triangles on her cheeks said with a feral grin

Inuzuka Tsume launched a Tsuga at the still form of Naruto. Who just easily ducked under the attack then launched a rising knee to the mid section of the spinning Tsume who then landed a couple feet away. Gai rushed in to engage, running with a standard right hook. Naruto sent his one left hook, at the last minute he swerved his fist slightly to the right and tilted his head slight to the right. Allowing Gai's punch to fly harmlessly by while Naruto slammed his fist into his gut. Sending the Green Beast flying backward into Kakashi, who just barely managed to catch Gai. Naruto then tilted his head to the right this time to dodge a sword strike. Grabbing the overextended arm with his right hand and jamming his left elbow back, Naruto proceeded to flip Hayate over his shoulder and slam him on the ground. Anko decided to use her Senei Jashu (19) with Kurenai using her Magen: Jubaku Satsu (20). Too bad for them the crashing form of Nara Shikaku came crashing into them. Chouza using a Bubun Baika no Jutsu (21) to enlarge his fist, tired to hammer fist the boy. Naruto using his speed quickly disappeared as the fist came crashing down, only to reappear behind Inochi and deliver a quick elbow to the back of his head knocking him out. Yugao shushin-ed behind the boy while bring down her ANBU blade down. Only to be stopped buy Naruto's Hand and a Quick snap kick toward her stomach. Hana quickly caught her flying friend as Asuma hopped over the two with his trench knives blazing with Chakra. Ibiki also charged in from the opposite side with a spiked hammer. Asuma went high while Ibiki went low, Naruto just leapt upward to evade both attacks only to meet Ebisu and a Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu. Only to have Naruto disappear then reappear and giving him a roundhouse kicks to the back launching him, toward Shibi. Sbibi just caught him with a cloud of bugs and set his fellow ninja down. Only to be kicked straight in to Ibiki and Asuma, while Naruto gave Ebisu a palm strike to the chest and launch him toward the prone forms of Hana and Yugao. Naruto then appeared in front of Chouza; grabbing the hefty man by the front of his shirt, he gave him one hell of a head butt that sent the big man a couple feet backwards. Kakashi meanwhile charged with Gai side by side only to have Naruto appear directly in front of them, clotheslining them both. In the span of less than five minutes all, the Jounin were on the floor stunned that they each hit the floor that fast. It wasn't that they couldn't continue as they could continue fighting just fine it was the effectiveness and viciousness at which the blows were dealt that stunned them.

"Please tell me that was not all you had to offer…if after all has only been a couple minutes." Naruto sad looking at the jonins scattered on the ground. He now stood rigidly with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed.

"Ma…ma you sure play rough don't you Naruto-san." Kakashi said as he started to get up

"You call that rough we just got our asses kicked by a little kid!" Anko said in a tone that said quite clearly 'WHAT THE FUCK!'

"You are putting it too lightly." Chouza said as he sat up right on the ground

"Yeah…troublesome." Shikaku just said still on his back look up at the clouds

"Well enough laying around we still…well you still have a couple hours of training to do…" Naruto said still in the same stance as before.

"YOSH! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!" Gai said automatically in his cool guy stance

"…But this time I'll be the aggressor." Naruto said before launching himself at Kakashi

"What?"

* * *

A Couple Hours Later…

Naruto could be seen walking down the streets with a glares of the citizens trying to mentally kill him. Apparently, after the first couple of drunks he sent to the hospital deteriorated all efforts to physically assault him. However, that didn't stop them from socially trying to excommunicate him, which also completely and utterly failed. For some reason that the citizens couldn't understand is that why would all the children that could walk flock to their 'Oni-Chan'. However, to them what was even weirder was when they saw Ninjas of various higher ranks actually paying respect to the demon brat.

Civilian's Point of View

Damn that Demon! We've tried everything to him.

Why do the children still hang around him?

Why do our ninjas honor him?

He's a beast we have to get rid of him!

Normal Point of View

"Pathetic shallow people. With the things they've pulled, they dare call me a demon! They aren't exactly hiding their feelings." Naruto thought morosely while walking down the street

"Oni-Chan! Oni-Chan! Come play with us!" the sound brought Naruto out of his musing as he saw a group of little kids running his way.

Happy kids always brought a smile to Naruto's face. He guessed it just attributed to the fact of his own horrendous childhood. With a smile on his face, he nodded toward the children that were beaming his way.

"Oni-Chan can you show us another one of you ninja moves?" Hanabi asked happily, as Naruto set her on his shoulders. Hanabi was apparently the leader of this little horde of children mainly because Naruto was her brother first and they all adored playing with him.

Naruto just smiled at his little 'siblings' apparently they all decided to adopt him as their brother.

"Sure." Naruto said cheerfully. The children then chirped in happiness, then grabbed his hands and led him toward a nearby park.

Upon reaching the park, the children instantly formed a semi-circle facing Naruto. It was almost comical to see such serious faces on a kid. That's alone made Naruto's smile even wider.

He cupped his hand in front of him and closed his eyes. Slowly a blue flame flicked into existence and grew until it was about the size of an egg. From that egg shape, it started to unwrap itself until it took the shape of a bird. Suddenly it jumped from his hands and circled overhead around the children growing bigger as it did so. Finally, it was about nine feet tall it landed behind Naruto in all its blue fiery glory. The children looked in what could be described as awe mixed in with curiosity.

"Go on you can pet him." Naruto said softly after a couple minutes. The Bird itself just bowed it head down to allow the little hand to run through it plumage.

Tentatively small hand reached out slowly hesitantly stroking the giant bird's neck. Slowly becoming more eager as more hands soon joined, as the bird crooned in joy.

"Her name is Hanagoori (22) she is one of my friends." Naruto said as he watched the children happily pet her.

"Wow what is she?" One of the kids asked in Awe

"She is made up of my energy so where ever I go she's always with me." Naruto said

"That's so COOL!"

"Sugoi!"

"I wanna grow up just like Oni-Chan"

"Yea then we can save the world and do cool things"

"Would you like to take ride on Hanagoori?" Naruto asked while the children just squeaked out their agreement in happiness

"Hanagoori can you take us around Konoha?" Naruto asked his familiar who just turned her head and looked at all the beaming children then nodded her head make the children cry out in joy and excitement

Naruto took a step back until he was standing next to the children. With wide eyes the group of thirteen children watched as Hanagoori grew larger and larger. Now the thirty-foot long bird just let the tip of her left wing touch the ground inviting the children to come on board. Once all the children were on her back, Naruto made a dome of Mana around them to create a centralized gravity to keep the kids firmly on the bird and not in the wind.

"Ok were ready." Once every one was seated, Naruto said to Hanagoori just nodded before leaping up and unfurling her wings. The children were screaming and crying out during the ride often peeking out over side to see the village.

Down below people were in stunned amazement as they saw the giant blue flaming bird fly over have. They could see neither Naruto nor the children riding up top of the majestic creature. That day many alike thought that this was just the famed Will of Fire and the spirit of Konoha itself flying above them.

'Like a phoenix from it ashes, Konoha rises again!' the Sandaime though as they looked through his crystal ball at the Bird and its companions

Elsewhere Hiashi could be seen wearing a cross between a smile and a smirk as he looked toward the sky with his Byakugan. 'You would be proud old friend'

* * *

In the Shadows of a region unknown, a figure crackled insanely in to the night.

"Yes...Yes…YES…I SHALL HAVE MY EDEN AS YOU SHALL HAVE YOUR DEATH." The baritone voice rang out.

"You shall feel my power…you shall see you were naught but a stepping stone for my accession…Uzumaki Naruto…My Brother. HAHAHAHA!" the mocking laughter continued

* * *

Meanings

1 Amekagure – Hidden Rain

2 Hon'you Fuuyou – True Leaf, Maple Leaf

3 Shugorinkan – Guardian in the Forest

4 Hon'you Amamizu – True Leaf, Rainwater

5 Kiiroi Senko – Yellow Flash

6 Hiraishin – Flying Thunder God – One of the Yondaime Hokage's signature moves. This one allowed him to move instantaneously using seals in a manner similar to the Kuchiyose no Jutsu

7 Rasengan – Spiral Sphere - This technique is unlike other jutsu in that it does not require any hand seals, it just relied on the ninja's ability to mold chakra. The ninja concentrates a contained, fast, rotating sphere of chakra in the palm of their hand, which can cause much destructive impact. However, in its current state it is unfinished because it lacks an element.

8 Tsukikagure – Hidden Moon

9 Rokutsuki Ryuu – Six-Moon Style

10 Omoidokushi – Mind Reader

11 Zaiseikouhan – Living High Mountain

12 Kyoukage – Raging Shadow

13 Genken – War Dog

14 Soutourou –Two-head Wolf – The ultimate version of the Juujin Bushin transformations

15 Garouga – Dual Wolf Fang - Garouga is one of the ultimate Taijutsu techniques of the Inuzuka Clan. The technique is a super-spin and it uses up a massive amount of chakra, rendering the ninja and his dog almost helpless should the technique fail.

The clan member familiar will first mark their target with the Dainamikku Maakingu technique. Then by using Inuzuka Ryuu Chinjuu Konbi Henge, the clan member and his partner will transform into the Soutou Rou, "Two-Headed Wolf." This huge beast has several advantages; the saliva it emits will make it difficult for their opponent to find footing in the surrounding area. The large size of the beast also causes large amounts of penetrating damage when it begins its spin. Unfortunately, they spin so fast they are unable to keep track of their vision. Therefore, they must entirely rely on their nose and the urine marking. If Garouga connects with the target, the opponent is ripped to pieces. In addition, even if they do not connect directly, the surrounding shockwaves will slice into the enemy.

16 Gouonteikaitsu – Thunderous Roaring Cyclone

17 Tsuga – Piercing Fang – Part of the Inuzuka Clan Juujin Bushin fighting style. The user spins at ferocious speeds and hits their opponent head on, like a drill.

18 Gatsuga – Dual Piercing Fang - Gatsuuga is a supreme Taijutsu technique of the Juujin Bunshin style of combat. After the familiar transforms into a copy of the clan member, both the familiar and ninja will begin a spinning attack. The preferred time to attack is when their opponent is showing an opening. Using this chance the fast rotating of the two attackers will cause a damaging impact on their opponent when they connect with their claws. While using this technique, both attackers are able to rotate and strike from multiple angles.

19 Senei Jashu – Hidden Shadow Snake Hands - Senei Jashu is a Ninjutsu technique that manifests a snake, which extends from the sleeve. The ninja can extend these snakes to attack a target. Once extended the snake can bite into the target to hold and bind them.

20 Magen: Jubaku Satsu – Demonic Illusions: Tree Binding Death – An illusion causing the victim to believe that a tree grows at their feet and its branches will bind them so they can no longer move.

21 Bubun Baika no Jutsu – Partial Multi-size Technique - A Taijutsu technique used by the Akimichi clan. Using this technique the clan member can alter the size of their body. Highly skilled clan members can alter the size of their body to a large scale with little trouble.

22 Hanagoori – Flowers surrounded by Ice

Yeah sorry for not updating in so long! These past couple of weeks was just killing me with school and all. However, any way here's the third chapter.

Also very sorry for making you read all that boring stuff but you'll see why I needed to put that there.

Also much thanks to Konradamkool for helping me out … go read his stuff too

Now, questions…What was Itachi doing with that body?

Who is the mysterious dark laughing figure?

Why does was their not a lot of action this chapter?

Find all this and later one….

VISIT MY PROFILE!!!!!!!!!!!

AND REVIEW!!!

I spent much time toiling over this a little message would be nice on my work.

So long for now.

Kaishi


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha or FFVII 

* * *

Everybody thank Cyber-Porygon for editing this.

* * *

Re - Edited by DivineEmperor on February 19, 2008

* * *

As you might of noticed is that my writing style is changing I'm trying to capture human essences in my writing by creating realistic scene and action that happen in seconds. I guess that's the main cause in transition from what you see as ultimate bad ass Naruto to big brother Naruto. There is human nature at play seeing as how Naruto acted first to how he acted later. So that is my main pursuit in writing to be able to capture the human essences in my writing which include feelings , emotions, thoughts, and actions.

Thanks to:

Tama-saga for their comments and tips … they make good canon crossovers you should go read them.

A Reviewer – Well thanks for the Shodai correction but Tsuki is moon an Kakure is hidden so together that make Tsukigakure…hidden moon it's the 'no sato' that mean 'by the village'…at least with my also limited knowledge on Japanese

* * *

Lost in the Hourglass

Chapter 3: Resurfacing Pasts

* * *

A dark figure could be seen standing upon the face of the Yondaime over looking Konoha standing next to an elderly older man in white robes wearing the Hokage's hat.

"Have you made arrangements?" the smaller dark figure asked

"Hai but even then…" the elder figure trailed of with a weary sigh

"Don't worry to much its bad for your health." The shorter said abruptly

"This is definitely a matter to worry about." The Hokage said firmly

"You forget he may have many number but they lack the quality." The shorter figure said looking at the with his piercing icy eyes

"Quantity has a quality all it own." The Hokage stated sagely

"But what they have in quantity were double in quality." The blue-eyed figure said running a through his messy blond locks of hair

"Konoha, as reluctant as I am to admit it, is full of latent potential for many things. It should be able to pull through this when the time comes." The blond said

"Naruto-kun…" the Hokage said sadly

"You can see it happening, the subtle changes occurring." Naruto said look over the city as the blanket of night embraced the tender city, much like two lovers would do.

"They are growing but they are still young and easily misguided." The Hokage said looking over the peaceful city

"Yes that is why you are still here." Naruto said still not peeling his eye from the town the both spurs him and loves him.

"Tis not me the young ones look to 'tis you Naruto they admire." The Hokage said with a smile

"That is why I stay … they me be of blood that scorned me but they are the new blood that embraces me." Naruto said with conviction in his voice

"Yes it is much like a phoenix…much like that bird you summoned earlier." The Hokage said

"Yes Hanagoori(1)…she is some thing else, isn't she?" Naruto asked with a fond smile

"Yea she is." Sarutobi said

"She is…a very close friend"." Naruto said

"You should get some sleep…I have a feeling tomorrow will be _hectic_." Naruto with disconcert to the now trouble Hokage

"Aye that would seem like a plausible course of action right now, Oyasumi Nasai(2)." The Hokage said before departing

"Oyasumi Nasai." Naruto said also before he departed himself.

* * *

The Next Morning

Naruto could be seen taking Hanabi to get some ice cream while Hinata was at the Academy.

"Hey Oni-chan what do you want to do today?" Hanabi asked as they walked down the street. Hanabi was happily licked her ice cream cone while holding Naruto's left hand.

"I don't know what would you like to do?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer

"Let's go visit Onee-chan!" Hanabi exclaimed as she stated to tug on Naruto's hand

"Fine let's go visit Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a slight smile as he allowed Hanabi to pull him toward the Academy

* * *

"Hey Onee-chan!" Hinata heard a very familiar voice calling her out. Thankfully they were at lunch and not in class, turning her head she saw Hanabi and Naruto coming toward her. A little know fact about Hinata is while she is still shy she is whole lot more confident that she was before…and it was all thanks to Naruto. Ha has made a profound impact on the Hyuga clan in general. Ever since Hanabi started acting more cheerful and child like, Hinata felt a wave of protectiveness wash over her that made her want to make times like this last forever. Maybe it was the psychological impact that someone needed her that helped boost her courage or maybe it was just the return of her hero. Who knows what the actually trigger was but all Hinata knew it that she was glad for it and wouldn't want it to change.

"Naruto-kun, Hanabi-chan." Hinata called out greeting her sister and adoptive brother/hero

"Hey Onee-chan, Me and Oni-chan came to visit you!" Hanabi exclaimed cheerfully pointing at Naruto

"Would you like some?" Hinata asked holding out her bento(4)

A half an hour later lunch had ended and Hanabi didn't want to leave yet.

"But Onee-chan can't we stay, PHULEASE?" Hanabi asked in the utmost innocent and childish nature with her big puppy dog eyes sparkling and her lower lip out.

'Must…resist…will…failing…KAWII!' " Of course Hanabi-chan but you must ask Iruka-sensei first, Ok?" Hinata said with a forced smile and a tick mark on her forehead

"Yay! Come on Oni-chan let's go ask Iruka-Sensei." Hanabi said as she ran off to the teachers

* * *

One puppy dog look later and Hanabi could be seen seated between Naruto and Hinata in the middle row. Bouncing in her seat looking to and fro with barely contained excitement. Meanwhile the class was ablaze with gossip on the new boy here, many girls blushed as they looked at him and many boys tried gauging if he was a threat to them.

"Ok first off well continue out Taijutsu sparring matches up next is…Hinata and…Tobio, please come down." Iruka said totally oblivious to the Hokage standing in the doorway

"Ehm" the Hokage cleared his throat to get the Chunin teacher's attention

Turning his head he started blushing severely as the face his lead and asked "Gomen Hokage-sama…How may I help you?"

The Hokage just chuckled lightly and said "I would just like to see our newest batch of soon-to-be genins." Making many academy gulp and check to see if the were presentable.

All the meanwhile the Hokage gave very subtle glances at Naruto, and in turn Naruto just nodded a greeting.

"So don't mind me at all continue." The Hokage said toward Iruka

"Err…as I was saying will Hinata and Tobio, please come forward." Iruka said.

Both slowly got out of their seats and head to the front of the room. Hinata looking a little shy, and Tobio look a little more than arrogant. Unfortunately Tobio for got his lesson on the Hyuga's and this taijutsu and immediately set himself in a stance in the center of the Mat. Hinata took up a passive Juken stance looking at her opponent unsure of herself.

"Hajime(5)" Iruka said

"Ha! This will be an easy match." Tobio said as he charged forward while most of the other people just slapped their face and shook their heads or face faulted at the utter stupidity of a person with no notable skills charging a Hyuga.

"Yeah! Onee-Chan beat him up!" Hanabi said giving her sister the courage she needed to strike out. Naruto just looked at her with a small all-knowing smile.

That solidified Hinata's will that you could almost see her resolve to win this match which was very unfortunate for Tobio. HInata immediately ducked under Tobio's left hook and gave him a double juken palm to the chest…with out the chakra of course. But none the less that blow itself had enough force to send Tobio back into a wall unconscious.

"Winner Hinata!" Iruka said out loud

"Yeah! Onee-chan you won!." Hanabi cheered jumping up and down in her chair. She would of fallen off too if Naruto hadn't caught her and sat her in his lap.

"Good job Hinata-chan." Naruto said as Hinata sat back into her seat

"Ar-Arigatou" Hinata said red faced in embarrassment.

The three sat there watching the class spars and chatting occasionally until Hinata was called up again for her second match.

"Will Hinata and Ami please come up?" Iruka called out looking as the papers in his hands

"Good Luck Onee-chan! Kick some butt." Hanabi hugged her sister and cheered

"Hinata-chan…do you best." Naruto said with a proud smile

"Hai." Hinata said before she walked up to the front to face her Opponent. Ami had a wary look on her face as she looked as Hinata, she brushed back the black tresses of her hair and set her self in a defensive stance with two Kunai in her hands. Apparently she was going to keep some distance between them. Hinata set her self in the same stance as before, now both just awaited the start.

"Hajime" Iruka said to the two

Immediately Ami threw the two kunai hoping to have them incapacitate her. Hinata on the other hand just twisted her body so the kunai brushed passed her before she decided to close the gap. Ami had a look of shock on her face at the pace Hinata closed the space between them and it didn't help she threw the Kunai wrong which left her body open for attack. Hinata meanwhile still with her caring nature just wanted to end this fast with out hurting anybody to much so with a quick rising palm she knocked Ami out…quickly and efficiently.

"Winner Hinata!" Iruka said once again out loud clapping lightly at how well Hinata was doing. The class soon followed his example half mindedly as they were in a daze the cute, shy, ever caring Hinata was kicking ass and taking names. Hinata just blushed at the appraise and bowed to Iruka and the Hokage before zooming off to her seat.

'Naruto was right that was high genin level speed…interesting' the Hokage though as he observed the fights 'Have they really gotten that far with just a simple change?"

Naruto all the meanwhile just sat their observing the class besides a few minor mistakes they were all ready to become genin and they still had a year of classes to take. Aside from talking with Hinata and Hanabi he just pretty much sat their waiting for Hinata's Next match.

A little bit later Iruka called out "Hinata and Kiba please come to the front."

Kiba looking the entire bit like this match was already won. Kiba exclaimed "Come on Akamaru let's got win!" as she strutted up to the front.

"Hinata…don't hold back this match." Naruto said sagely. While Hinata just nodded and went to the front.

"Yeah" Hanabi added nodding her head like a sage-like manner that came off more cute than anything else

"You can't win this one Hinata so just give up." Kiba said standing with his left fist on his waist and his right hand rubbing his nose.

"Isn't that right, Akamaru?" Kiba asked his dog who in response just barked out what could be translated as 'keep me out of this'

"Hajime!" Iruka yelled not letting Kiba continue his monologue. Immediately Hinata brought up her left hand in a half ram seal and called out a name.

"BYAKUGAN!"

Then she immediately set herself in a Hakke(6) stance and impassively stared down Kiba. The Hokage just looked in shock at the stance and thought 'Who knew that one so young could be even capable of using the Hakke Rokujuuyonshou(7).'

"You think that's gonna help you! Tsuga!" Kiba yell unleashing one of the Inuzuka Clans key moves. But unfortunately for him Hinata's Byakugan increased her perception allowing her to easily dodge the blow while striking Kiba as he passed by. The Hokage was once again in shock as Kiba used one of his own clan techniques

'To be able to use this young Kiba must have a good chakra control and a decent sized chakra reserve' the Hokage thought

"Hakke Nishou(8.1), Hakke Yonshou(8.2)" Hinata used this with out the Chakra but the power alone was enough to do what she set out to do.

"ARGH." Kiba yell out as Hinata's blows were enough to disrupt his control over his own move making him fly into a wall and know himself out.

"Winner Hinata." Iruka announced as he sent his assistant to take Kiba to the Nurse.

"Hey Oni-chan why did that dog talk I thought they could only bark?" Hanabi asked Naruto while pointing at the K.O.-ed Kiba. That earned snickers from the rest of the class

Hinata just went back to her seat to wait for the final match between her and whoever. It would be happening soon…

"Will Sasuke and Shikamaru pl-" Iruka started

"I forfeit" Shikamaru said interrupting Iruka

"Will Hinata and Sasuke please come to the floor?" Iruka asked while Hinata just got up again and headed to the floor

"YAY!" Hanabi cheered for her sister

"Hajime" Iruka said as the fighter got into their stances Hinata with her Byukugan activated and in her Hakke stance and Sasuke in a standard fighter's stance.

They each stared the other down in mental battle of will looking for an opening. They found many but were unwilling to take for fear that that strike…that one single strike would be their fatal flaw. Until Hinata charged forward right palm back left palm out charging Sasuke who braced himself for contact. Hinata first blow was deflected by Sasuke but her second blow connected with his right arm he used to block hid head.

'Damn my arms numb but I can still use it she just as good as me in Taijutsu…but what about Ninjutsu?" Sasuke thought as he sudden pushed himself away from Hinata while performing some hand seals and crying out "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu(9)" and then he expelled a large fireball from his mouth. Hinata on the other hand just quickly grabbed a Kunai and chuckled as Sasuke the performed some hand seals as well before calling "Kawarimi no Jutsu(10) and switched places with the Kunai that was directly behind Sasuke. Quickly she called out her Attacks in rapids succession and struck just as quick.

"Hakke…"

"Nishou!"

"Yonshou!"

"Hachishou(8.3)!"

"Juurokushou(8.4)!"

"Sanjuunishou(8.5)!"

"Rokujuuyounshou(8.6)!"

Hinata unleashed barrage after barrage against Sasuke's back careful to let out chakra on the strikes that would hinder him and not cripple. What the attack finally ended Sasuke dropped like a sack of potatoes on the floor breathing hard. Even though that wasn't the full attack it still hurt like hell as Sasuke could attest to that.

"Winner Hinata…Congratulations!" Iruka said as Hinata just blushed and bowed to her teacher

"Arigatou Gozimasu(11)" she said bowing again before heading to her seat. Sasuke at this point was pretty pissed off not only had he been beaten but he fell for a such a small trick and she was getting appraised for it.

"Yes that was indeed a most miraculous come back you should be proud Hinata." That Hokage said and at the point Sasuke's mind went snap and all the of his brother words played back into his head

'You are worthless…brother…I can't even bring myself to kill you.' The image of Itachi overlapped Hinata as the walked away. Getting up slowly he grabbed a Kunai he stood up and launched it at the unsuspecting Hinata and screamed "Don't turn you Back on me!". It would of hit if Naruto hadn't appeared holding the Kunai by the Handle mere inches from the Back of Hinata's head. Then once again he disappeared and reappeared with his knee in planted in Sasuke's stomach. The blow lifted Sasuke off the floor, His eye were wide and spittle flew from his mouth as he lost all the air in his lungs but was quickly knocked out as Naruto reverse round house kicked him in his chest. The kick sent him into the wall there his vision was overcome by darkness with his last thoughts being 'Itachi you will face me when the time comes.'

The class all the meanwhile was at first shock that Hinata beat Sasuke but their jaws hit the ground when Sasuke threw a Kunai at Hinata as she was going back to her seat. But that really killed them is when it the new boy who vanished only to reappear holding the Kunai that would of killed the young Hyuuga Heiress. Then he did the same vanishing act again only to be seen kneeing Sasuke in the stomach then kicking him into a wall.

"Those who stoop as low as to attack the defenseless only prove themselves to be the weakest." Naruto said Looking disdainfully at the fallen form of Sasuke.

"Thank you but I don't think you need to go as far as…how do you say 'wiping the floor' with the young Uchiha." The Hokage chuckled slightly

"Well what can I say he irked me." Naruto said with a roguish smirk at made many girls swoon at. "Besides that match was over and what he did was completely uncalled for."

"Well that is true" the Hokage sighed "Can you at least take him to the nurse?"

"Oni-chan that was so COOL" Hanabi yelled all of a sudden and quite literally vault off the desk and on to Naruto's neck. Earning a chuckle as Hanabi hung on Naruto's neck until he started to carry her.

"Just get one of the students to do it as for me I think its time for me to leave." Naruto said as he started to walk toward the door still carrying Hanabi in his arms.

"See yea around, Old man." Naruto said with a small smirk as he walked out

"Aye, that you will." The Hokage said back before turning back toward the Class and Iruka who looked stunned that boy who blew off the Hokage.

* * *

Later that day Naruto could be seen holding a napping Hanabi as he made his way to a training field. Quietly he laid the little girl on a patch of grass under a tree and then he slipped off his trench coat and laid it upon the slumbering girl. An instance last he was stand 25 away standing straight up with his hands clasped, prayer style, in front of him. Slowly wisp of energy started swirl around him each a varying colors like red, blue, yellow and everything in between. Slowly human sized figures started to burst forth from the chaotic swirls. A whitish blue cat, a firey red dragon, a yellow wolf, a blue flame covered bird, a purple skeletal Kyuubi(think Hollow Kyuubi), the Kyuubi itself, and a green tiger…each one of them were his avatars of his various energies. They represent his Chakra, Ki, Chi, Reiki, Reiatsu, Youki, and Mana respectively in that order.

"Hello Naruto." Harou(12) the white-bluish cat said with a voice like chimes

"Gaki." Shinibi(13) the skeletal one grunted in his normal raspy tone

"Greetings" Hiyoke(14) the red firey dragon deep voice rumbled while the rest just nodded their greetings

"You want more training don't you?" Kyuubi stated rather than asked while Naruto just nodded his head.

"You do know we haven't ever actually trained you we just showed you a move and you came up with it s counter and a better version of it ten seconds after." Sakikusa(15) the green tiger just sighed deeply

"No I would like to do some combat training this time." Naruto said

"Combat? Oh" Hanagoori's melodious voice rang out as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Naruto verified

"Don't you have enough of that already?" Kashinfuu(16) the yellow wolf asked as he sat on his haunches

"What are you saying this one of the few chances we get out and added to the deal we get to knock the kit around for a bit." Kyuubi said already getting into a stance

"Yeah this is one of our brief moments of freedom lets use it to our fullest extent." Shinibi the Skeletal Kyuubi agreed setting also into a stance

"Fine we shall help you with your training." Hiyoke said and also set himself in a stance the rest following soon after.

As soon as Naruto signal he was ready the match started immediately Hanagoori swooped in snapping at him with her beak as Sakikusa broke his defense and launched him airborne as Hiyoke sent out a spray of fire at the free falling warrior. Naruto in turn just charged up his youki and sent a clew of crimson red energy to disrupt the fire as he used his reiatsu to allow him to walk on air. Shinibi saw this and immediately jumped up and somersaulted over Naruto using his tails to knock him toward Kyuubi on the ground. Kyuubi saw this and lifted his right paw and did a swipe/clothes line him so he went flying back towards Harou who just jumoed on his chest and rode him until he was and a centimeter of the ground before jumping off slamming him into he ground. Naruto as soon as he hit the floor rolled backwards and landed on his feet and then charged forward to the Kyuubi calling two blood red cero orbs into his hands. Kyuubi just met his challenge by charging up a ball of red Youki in its maw. Soon enough the two orbs of destruction neither giving any ground until they canceled each other out.

"Hey Gaki it's a good thing you set up this ward around us otherwise you would have had this village alert like I was attacking again." Kyuubi said with a chuckle before he charged Naruto again this time with Sakikusa.

"Would you expect anything less." Naruto said as he rushed to meet the two

"Guess not." Hiyoke said as he appeared right behind Naruto and tail whipped him to the other two.

Sakikusa and Kyuubi just double body slammed him at an angle so that he flew up directly into the talons of Hanagoori. Hanagoori then toss him up slightly so he was just at her eye level before she unleashed a barrage of pecks that faster that what could be expected then finally she smacked him with her beak back toward the ground. Hiyoke flew up to meet Naruto and tail smacked him back into the air as Hanagoori just shoulder dive/ talked him back down. Harou leapt up on to Naruto's back before jumping off sending the ninja into the jaws of Kashinfuu who shook him like a ragdoll before he took a swipe at Naruto sending him flying back towards the Harou. Naruto using his chi to help maneuver to that he headed toward Harou feet first. As soon as Naruto's feet hit Harou's muzzle he used it help his flip over. As this happened he used his Chakra to form a ball of wind elemental chakra and slammed it to the ground propelling him forward even faster. Heading straight as Shinibi and Kyuubi he charged up a ball of Reiki in his right hand and a fireball of Mana in his left hand. As passed right between the two he sent the ball of Reiki at Kyuubi and the fireball at Shinbi blasting both of them skidding away. Now using his momentum he performed a series of flip as he still flew vertically heading toward the Sakikusa. Upon reaching the tiger her did an axe hell drop kick right on top of his head and used it as a spring board vaulting himself up to meet Hanagoori. Meeting the bird face first he wrapped his arms around her neck and used it to swing onto her back where he charged up a ball of Ki and sent it right between her shoulder blades. The blow and the force sent her careening down where she was caught by Hiyoke and unfortunately both her smashed by a fist of Youki into the ground. Kashinfuu took this opportunity to strike while Naruto was distracted as he fell and set himself to pounce on him. As he was in motion and about to hit Naruto pulls an unexpected one and switched places with Harou who was also sneaking up on him.

"Well the Kit has gotten pretty good." Shinibi said as he looked at Naruto

"Aye I guess this mean we can start sending out our own blasts." Sakikusa said with a grin.

"Yeah we should give him the full treatment." Harou agreed she left Chakra course through her body.

Harou then disappeared only to materialize again right in front of Naruto giving him a pair cross slashes with her new chakra sharpened claws across his back sending him tumbling. Blood sprouted from the wound but Naruto quickly sent his chi there to help his already near instantaneous healing go even faster as the wounds healed in a blink of an eye. But he only got a new set of wounds Kashinfuu used his chi powered tail to smack him away, the now needle-like fur dug into his skin as he was batted away. Hanagoori did a swoop dive to impale Naruto though the stomach but threw him off as soon as her beak went clear through his back. Naruto regeneration quickly healed the hole as he used his reiatsu to quickly move away to get an attack out. Kyuubi was on his location the instant he got fix on were Naruto appeared using his Youki to make red claws that head straight toward Naruto. Shinibi sent Cero blast toward Naruto to distract him as Kyuubi add his tails to the mix trying to grab the blond his just kept dodging. That was until Kyuubi got Naruto by the ankle and proceed to slam the blond up and down on the ground repeatedly until he chucked him into the sky. Where Hiyoke and Hanagoori rushed down to meet him in a spiral fashion until they made a purple funnel of Ki and Reiki that sucked Naruto in and threw him back out with twice the force. Naruto was now covered in miniscule cuts all over his shirt and pants as he would have crashed down into the ground. But unfortunately so, his journey was interrupted by a flame covered Sakikusa who tackled him in midair sending him crashing through a couple nearby trees and rock. Their he lay still in on the ground seemingly uncounsious as the others gather around him to check.

"Either our Kit has gotten really weak or we put more power into our blow than we thought." Shinibi said

"I would guess it was the latter seeing as we weren't really holding back." Kashinfuu mused out lout

"Yeah it was most likely us but I loved every second of it." Kyuubi stated

"Got ya!" was all they heard before they experienced the equivalent of a Nuke exploding in a sealed room as Naruto all at once released the various energies in his body knocking them all away.

Naruto stood up to observe his now decimated surroundings and his various avatars lying on the ground. Not even looking winded. But that would be expected of being made of pure energy to do.

"That was actually pretty good." Harou said getting up slowly

"Yeah that was pretty foxy of you." Hanagoori said getting a grin from the two foxes in the pack

"Most impressive and ingenious idea too." Added Hiyoke

"Yea but I'm practically used up two-thirds of all my reserves to make a blast of that caliber without exploding myself." Naruto said panting

"Yea but even considering you have that much energy left it that you have grown since our last fight." Saikkusa said

"Yea but let it get to your head this fight was still pretty much a one-sided massacre." Kyuubi said wisely

"Yes but give the kid some credit all of us together would have been able to decimate the Old Bijuu and then some." Harou purred out as he tail whipped back and forth.

"Yes that is true and also added to the fact every time his reserves increase so does our overall strength." Kashinfuu added

"Yeah so you'll pretty much always be able to beat me." Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm

"You know it is not strength or power that always determines a fight." Hiyoke said as Hanagoori nodded

"Each of us has a weakness but we do well to cover each others." Hanagoori said

"You just have to be the one to find out how to do it." Shinibi said

"A lot easier said than done." Naruto said as he took a seat on the ground

"Yea it should be a lot harder otherwise we wouldn't be good teachers." Kyuubi said with a grin

"But for now it is time fore us to depart but allow us to give you a give first." Hanagoori said as she charged up her Reiki, the other soon followed her example and charged up their own particular energies.

Soon a bonfire of colors bombarded Naruto's eyes the eight figures charged up their energies that far surpassed his own. After a couple of minutes a constant beam of energy shot out from each one of the avatars and merged into a single ball of white above Naruto's head. Slowly the Ball condensed till it was the size of a small jewel be for the beams were cut off and a shard of white crystal attached to a silver chain fell down into Naruto's open palm.

"We will not tell you what that crystal is but do know what you hold in you hand can only be used by you…Now Farewell." They all said completely in sync.

'If they said it like that this thing must be pretty powerful.' Naruto though looking as the shard-like jewel in his and. Then about after a minute of observing the pure white crystal he slipped the necklace over his neck. He gasped as a white light enveloped his form slowly his clothes started to mend and morph them selves into something new and different. His shirt mended all the little holes in it and lost it sleeves. His pants turned pitch black with a silver lining and also mended themselves adding a couple more pockets. His boots also changed the metal plate guarding his toes turned into an un-reflective silver metal. Then long scarf wound itself around his neck in such away that it could be pulled up to act as a mask and a was wide enough to act like a cloak. Quickly forcing his shock down he found that his clothes were actually a lot more comfortable and less restrictive.

"This is interesting." Naruto mused out loud as he quickly charged up his chi and mana to quickly repair the damage he has done to the field during his training. Then he proceeded to run through some of the drill and moves he created using his various energies.

* * *

After he finished he quickly made his way to the still slumbering Hanabi who was still as after the two hours had passed. As he approached he noticed his trench coat undergone a change It was still black but now it had dark red buttons and threading. He quickly he dawned his coat with his and noticed is was now just ac comfortable and less restrictive as his other clothes. Quickly pushing that thought aside he awoke the sleeping girl.

"Hanabi-chan it's time to wake up" Naruto said gentle nudging the girl.

"Oni-chan?" Hanabi asked as she yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with the back of her hand.

"What it is? It is dinner time?" Hanabi asked quickly after stretching and stifling a yawn.

"Hai." Naruto said offer the little girl his hand.

Hanabi half-mindedly grabbed his hand as he led her home.

* * *

Right after dinner Hanabi went back to sleep tried from the day's earlier excitement and Naruto could be seen walking around town with Hinata.

"Hinata you did very well out their today." Naruto stated looking at the red face girl

"Arigatou Gozimasu." Hinata just said shyly looking down at the floor blushing red in embarrassment

"You should be proud." Naruto stated

"Hai." Hinata said

"Walk with me as I tell you a story." Naruto told Hinata who just nodded slightly in return

"There once was a boy who was always happy no matter what happened even when he had a very heavy burden within him." Naruto said getting a dazed look in his eye as Hinata followed mechanically enraptured buy the sentence

"For you see on the day of this boy's birth a terrible event happened, a monster attacked. But the Beast couldn't be killed by normal mean you had to take away if power first" Naruto stated sadly

"The villager leader used this boy…used his son to bear the burden of holding the monsters power while he sacrificed himself to kill the beast." The tale continued as they walked

"He knew his son was the only one who could do it so as he died he shouted out his final word to let his son be seen as a hero and not the monster." Naruto said walking to a nearby café that was still open, while Hinata still followed

"Sadly the village did see him as a monster that took their loved ones away, the boy didn't know about the monster's power in him." Naruto said Sitting down in a chair Hinata just sat cross the table from him

"So he never understood their hatred of him when that ridiculed, and harmed him. But the boy would never let them see that they hurt him." Naruto told as Hinata gasped

"The boy then did every thing to get the people to like him, and one day he saw the new leader walk by and saw people loved and respected him." Naruto continued his tale earning teary eyes from Hinata

"So the boy from that day forward had a dream to become the next leader so that the people would love and respect him too." Hinata start sobbing softly at this point

"But even then the boy still didn't know the dirty little secret about him, he still tried to become the next leader." Naruto's still continued his tale

"That was his dream until one day he heard the people talking about the monster's power in him" Naruto pause for a second to take a drink be for continuing

"Then he finally understood and he cried for the first time in his life and the came up with a new dream." Hinata now just started openly crying for the boy

"He dreamed of becoming strong and getting a family." Naruto finished his tale as well as his drink and Hinata cried for the boy

"Wh-what h-hap-pened to th-the boy?" Hinata asked between her soft sobs that she tried to stifle

"He returned back to his old village stronger than ever and found a family." Naruto stated with a smile which made Hinata smile in return who wiped away her tears

"Did you know this boy?" Hinata asked sniffling slightly

"Yea." Naruto said with a dazed look

"You knew him to." Naruto added after a moment

"I did?" Hinata asked in surprise

"Yeah you're speaking with him right now." Naruto said with a smile while Hinata just squeaked in surprise.

"B-but…" Hinata started but didn't seem to find the word to finish her sentence

"Yeah sad story isn't it…but hey I found my happiness, you just need to find your own now." Naruto said reading her mind … quite literally through one of the many uses of his mana

* * *

After that revelation they chatted a bit more before paying and leaving. But unfortunately their journey was unexpectedly interrupted by Maito Gai barreling down the street.

"NARUTO-DONO?! WE ARE IN A BIT OF A CRISIS BUT MY SPRING OR YOUTHFUL FLAMES SHALL HELP US WITH OUR DILEMMA!" Gai shouted as he ran toward them

"Crisis?" Naruto questioned

"THE UNYOUTHFUL CHUNIN TEACHER, MIZUKI, HAS STOLEN THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL!" Gai yelled as he passed them.

"Gai wait come back here." Naruto shout as Gai immediately came zooming back.

"NARUTO-DONO?" Gai shouted/asked

"Let me and Hinata accompany you the Byakugan would be a most helpful aspect in a mission like this." Naruto stated

"A MOST YOUTHFUL IDEA NARUTO-DONO!" Gai exclaimed

"Hinata hop on my back and activate you Byakugan." Naruto said and Hinata complied

"Gai take off your weights…if Mizuki has stolen the scroll he wouldn't be stupid enough not to do so without a plan or proper back up…we need use all we to make sure we can stop them." Naruto said again as Gai complied with the Knowledge of the young Man

"Hinata grab on tight and look for any sign of Mizuki." Naruto said as they took off in an instant. Both Gai and Naruto were running at eye blurring speeds that even most even experienced ninjas would have trouble e of seeing even a distortion of them.

* * *

Meanings

1 Hanagoori - Flowers surrounded by Ice

2 Oyasumi Nasai - Good Night

3 Futon - Traditional japans bedding not to be confused with FUUTON.

4 Bento - to put it bluntly it's a Japanese lunch box

5 Hajime - Begin

7 Hakke - Eight Divination Signs

8 Hakke Rokujuuyonshou Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand – A combo of the Juken Ryuu used by the Hyuga Clan  
8.1 Hakke Nishou - Eight Divination Signs, Two Palms of the Hand – the first move  
8.2 Hakke Yonshou - Eight Divination Signs, Four Palms of the Hand – the second move  
8.3 Hakke Hachishou - Eight Divination Signs, Eight Palms of the Hand – the third move  
8.4 Hakke Juurokushou - Eight Divination Signs, Sixteen Palms of the Hand – the fourth move  
8.5 Hakke Sanjuunishou - Eight Divination Signs, Thirty-Two Palms of the Hand – the fifth move  
8.6 Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand – the sixth move

9 Katon: Goukukyuu no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

10 Kawarimi no Jutsu - Substitution Technique

11 Arigatou Gozimasu – Thank you very much

12 Harou - Ocean Wave or Wind Waves

13 Shinibi - Death Tails…at least from what I can gather

14 Hiyoke - Protection from Fire

15 Sakikusa - Lucky Grass

16 Kashinfuu - Spring winds telling the tidings of flowers

Here the Third chapter of Lost in the Hourglass…

...not much else to say except REVIEW!!!!!

Kaishi


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha or FFVII

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lot of people have many misconception on the durability of the human body and seem that fights are long and stretched out…well they are first and foremost retards! The body sure can take a lot of abuse but in a split second your life can end and it could be from a nick on the arm or being dismembered. Ever wonder why slit thoughts were a popular ways for assassins to kill people with back in the day. The Human body has approximately 8 pints of blood and you neck is generally always exposed and contains a major artery. Added to that, a major artery like that pumps out a couple cups a blood a minute. So you can see why it was pretty popular, huh? Chakra can only take you so far…but in last chapter you might think of me as a Hypocrite seeing as Naruto has near instantaneous healing…well I for one am just capitalizing on his ability to sustain and heal…not many people can do that. Then when you see people die in this chapter you will probable thing 'Now they're dying to fast' well wrong people actually die that fast and some times faster. Then you might think I are make fight to one-sided, well they are not, for one you need to considerer the psychological battle going on at the same time. After all, morality is just as valuable as vitality in a fight. Ok…I'm done ranting…hehe

Thanks to:

Hiroshima Namikaze for review each chapter and then some…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edited By DivineEmperor on February 20, 2008

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lost in the Hourglass

Chapter 4: Recollection of Evil Deeds

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto-kun, Mizuki's in the end of the forest heading toward the western gate with…" Hinata said into Naruto's ear as the wind whipped past them as they moved

"...twenty chakra signatures accompanying him…and more than fifty diverging on their point" Hinata continued after pausing for a bit.

"Gai Hold On…" Naruto said stopping a couple of meters in front of the green streak.

"What is it Naruto-Kun?" the Green Beast asked hoping on to another tree stopping near his comrade

"Hinata has confirmed my suspicions … Mizuki is traveling with a full battalion and going to rendezvous with another outside of Konoha." Naruto said as he looked at his companion

"But how were they able to infiltrate this deep in?" Gai asked as they halted their quest for a bit

"I suspect that there is another traitor in our midst." Naruto said ominously "and now that raises the question of whom?"

Gai just stared at his younger associate, feeling all the tension swirling around his home.

"Gai, take Hinata and locate the other jonin…I will confront Mizuki and his group, you and the others, take on the other group" Naruto said before handing over the Girl before disappearing faster than when they started off.

"Come on Hinata-Chan, we must make haste!" Gai exclaimed seriously as the small girl settled herself on his broad back

"H-Hai!" she said as she activated her Byakugan. Holding on tightly as Gai took off into the darkened forest.

"Heh! Finally I get to leave this weak infested hole." Mizuki said with a smile

'Finally I will get the power I deserve!' he thought heft the scroll on his back a bit

'This place...' Mizuki trailed off '…is worthless for the powerful'

Flashback… 

"Grr" a younger Mizuki growled softly at his prey

"You may run but can not hide little girl" Mizuki's voice echoed in a small clearing as a girl about the age of thirteen ran

"Leave her alone, You bastard" a voice hacked out with a cough.

"Ohh, why would I do that now, Mikado-Kun? Chiharu-chan and I were just going to have some fun." Mizuki said with a cruel cold smile

"Doton: Doryou Dango!" Mikado yelled hurling a car sized bolder at Mizuki actually managing to his hit

"Did I get him?" Mikado asked himself as he dropped to one knee, coughing up blood.

"Oh so sorry…but you missed me." Mizuki said standing on the other side of the clearing

"But fear not! You have hit SOMETHING!" Mizuki yelled out letting loose his giant Shuriken.

Mikado just looked at the pile as Mizuki's words hit home. A Small slender hand just stuck out at the bottom of the rock.

'Chiharu…I'm sorry…' was his last thoughts with tears streaming down his face before he lost his head

"Pitiful!" Mizuki said with a smirk spitting on both corpses as he retrieved his weapon

Second Flashback… 

"It's no good…he's dead…go on I'll catch up." Mizuki said to his teammate as he kneeled next to his fallen ally putting his left hand on his face as if to motion to close his eyes

"Alright but hurry up this place if crawling with enemies." The other Chunin yelled as he hopped off

"Hehe…looks like our fallen comrade sacrificed his life so that we could accomplish our mission." Mizuki smiled evilly as he suffocated his injured teammate

"Don't worry…everyone will think you just fallen in battle." Mizuki said happily

Final Flashback…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DIDN'T PASS THE JONIN EXAM!" Mizuki yelled as the Head Proctor

"While you did win most your matches you didn't display the qualities we look for in Jonins." The man said calmly not even looking up from his work

"But then why are they promoted when they didn't even make it to the semi-finals!" Mikuzi exclaimed trying very hard to reel in his anger

"They didn't make it to the semi-final because they choose to stand by their comrades in the battle rather than just leave them behind as a distraction to die." The Proctor said coldly

"But that shouldn't matter. It's the strongest who survive." Mizuki said glaring at the man

"As far as I'm concerned the exam is over and you weren't promoted." The Man said ending all discussion

"Grr…" Mizuki just growled in anger about ready to spring at the man who is denying him his rightful rank

"Don't irk me, Mizuki. You may be able to hold your own in the Jonin exams but you can't compare against me." The man said leaking out some killer intent

'I'll get you Hatake Kakashi!' Mizuki exclaimed in his mind as he swept out of the room cursing up a storm

Flashback Ends…

"Hey Mizuki…are we almost done here?" One Iwa-nin asked

"Yeah…about half an hour till we're gone." Mizuki said with a smirk

"Good only thirty minutes left until Konoha's demise." One Kumo-nin said

"Yeah as soon as we meet up with the main group we can start our assault on Konoha." This time an Oto-nin spoke out

"Then I guess I should make sure you don't leave here alive then." A Voice said in front of them

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere…

"My Eternal Rival we must hurry." Gai said as he finished conveying the mission specs to Kakashi, Hayate, and Yuugao.

"Hai lets contact the rest…here put these on." Yuugao said handing out some headset radios

"Hai…have everyone meet up at location 85 in no more than ten minutes." Kakashi said making a Mizu Bushin.

"Hinata-san please go home; this clone will escort you." Kakashi said taking the chakra exhausted girl from Gai's back and putting her on his clone

"B-But I can still help." Hinata said fighting to keep her eyes open

"No you have done enough already." Yuugao said firmly "Now you must go and rest…we'll handle the rest"

The clone didn't even wait for an answer as it took of will all intent of fulfilling it's mission.

"We have to hurry…I have a bad feeling." Kakashi stated ominously as the clear sky started to develop clouds

"You aren't the only one." Hayate said without a trace of his cough

"I think the Naruto-Kun may be in trouble." Gai stated "I don't think he has enough energy to fight."

"What do you mean?" Hayate asked stunned

"He was hesitant and slight sweating when we parted ways." Gai said

'This isn't good' Naruto thought as he dodged a barrage of Kunai and Shuriken.

Unfortunately he hopped right in the current path of a charging Oto-nin and Iwa-nin. Both together used a back-to-back double barrel fist, Naruto used his momentum to do a swerve-flip motion upward out the intended path by jumping up and over the two ninjas heads. He kicked in the back of the head as he passed over sending them tumbling foreword as he landed gracefully on one foot. But he was blindsided by an

Exploding note attached to a Kunai on his left side. The force sent him reeling through a tree and tumbling a couple yards back. Hopping up to his feet he surveyed his opponents carefully trying to work the situation in his favor.

'This time the odds are stacked against me.' Naruto thought as he panted looking at the surrounding ninjas

'I managed to take out some Kumo-nin, but there are still nineteen left, excluding Mizuki.' Naruto thought before he charged at the group

"I wouldn't be surprised even If I only saw ten minutes of his training session before I 'decided' to talk with the Hokage..." A voice said above them "…and it was only by accident I stumbled upon him

"Hiashi-sama!" the group called out as the Hyuuga Clan leader hopped off a tree onto the ground next to them

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked

"I am here to help." Hiashi said "After all my daughters will be most displeased with me if I didn't help the 'brother'"

"From my knowledge Naruto is on a completely different level from us." Hiashi said solemnly

"Then why would he be exhausted?" Yuugao asked

"His training is…for the lack of a better word, harsh beyond normal comprehension." Hiashi answered

"Perhaps I should just tell what I have seen…" Hiashi trailed off

Flashback…

Naruto was currently unaware of his observer, being as wrapped up in his training. The prying eyes of Hyuuga Hiashi stumbled upon the scene during his random stroll on the training field of Konoha.

"How nostalgic…." Hiashi said to himself looking around the field he choose today

'What's that?' He mentally questioned himself feeling an awkward sensation numbing the back of his mind

Just activating his Byukugan, he sought out the source but to his amazement he found a huge blank dome forty meters from his position. Walking cautiously pulling out a kunai he always has on him, he steeled his

resolve as he stepped toward the unknown. The sight that greeted his eyes amazed him; Naruto was thoroughly absorbed into his training.

Naruto was doing upside down push ups…with his right hand…and only his right thumb. That alone wouldn't have been amazing...but is you were doing it ten meters off the ground in midair…while having various objects circle and attack around you…as you are juggling a couple boulders on your feet. Then it tends to change your perspective a bit.

Hiashi staggered in shock toward the scene only to walk in to a clear barrier, much like a clean glass plane for pigeons in food shops.

"What the?!" the stunned man said as he put up a hand and pressed it against the 'glass'

Roughly a couple minutes later…

Hiashi was slouched over breathing hard because in the past couple of minutes he unleashed every non-suicidal move and jutsu he knew. But his efforts were for naught, for they didn't even make a scratch.

"What the hell?" Hiashi asked as he glared at the invisible barriers that resisted his attempts to break in from everything from a rolling Kaiten(1) to the Hyuuga clan Kinjutsu Hakke no Kiyuu: Rokujuuyonshou no Eimin (2)

Hiashi just slouched to the ground and just tried to catch his breathe. As soon as he relieved the tension constricting around his lungs, he accepted the fact that he wasn't going to get through that barrier. With a sigh he just gratefully watched from the outside at his best friend's son. Observing the scene with piercing gaze as he dissected the purpose and the means of Naruto's various exercises. What he concluded was Naruto was putting himself quite literally through the 'Training Regiment Of Hell' which would make Maito Gai and his student, Rock Lee, cry with shame, jealousy, and pride.

Naruto was using the 'train till you drop unconscious' training method. Which was were you do the most intense and extreme exercises till you can move anymore. It was a highly effective and unorthodox method but had some very dangerous draw backs. The main reasons' it wasn't practiced widely was because of the damage it caused to the body and that the practitioner tended to skip over meals. Luckily for Naruto, he has the Kyuubi to negate these 'drawbacks'.

Hiashi just could only grasp the bare edges of Naruto abilities. It was either sheer madness or genius that Naruto came up with a regiment to benefit him this way. It would push his limits as a human being to the very breaking points.

"Well that certainly clears up how he has gotten to that point!" Hiashi exclaimed as he watched Naruto perform a series of flip and acrobatics that would even baffle a man made of rubber.

After watching the laws of physics and nature get broken repeatedly by Naruto, Hiashi though it was time to have a little chat with the Hokage about this development. Quickly departing after watching for what seemed to be hours was only ten minutes.

Flashback End…

"I would not be surprised that if Naruto-kun was still exhausted from his earlier excursion." Hiashi stated before disappearing in a small swirl of wind toward Location 85.

"The group has successfully assembled on point." Yuugao said relaying the reply to the message she sent out earlier via radio to ANBU.

"Then let depart." Hayate said as the group simultaneously departed via Konoha Shushin(3)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Location 85

Location 85 was the spot of an old abandon look out post twenty-seven meters away from the western wall. The Konoha Forces led by Hatake Kakashi, knew from experience that if a western assault were to happen this would be the ideal stop to counteract the opposing forces. Young Hatake Kakashi maybe only twenty-five, but he was already a war-veteran and jonin at the tender age of 13, it was for this reason why he was suddenly appointed leader of large squad. He had both the advantage of being familiar in battle tactics and mass attack scenarios, One reason was because he was stationed at this point during The Last Great Shinobi War.

"Ok I want ANBU teams One and Two to set a perimeter about Seventy-Five meters away from here. Next I want you guys set up heavy assault surprise traps to stall the incoming forces." Kakashi said laying down a Map he keep in one of his vest pockets. As he gave out his orders he pointed the strategic point that would allow them more time.

"Now separate into seven groups of four and Number off!" Kakashi said

"One" Uzuki Yuugao, Gekkou Hayate, Sora, Tsubame

"Two" Morino Ibiki, Mitarashi Anko, Kuma, Tori

"Three" Akimichi Chouza, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inochi, Hoshi

"Four" Aburame Shibi, Tora, Shiranui Genma,

"Five" Maito Gai, Neko, Inu, Yamashiro Aoba

"Six" Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, Kitsune, Hebi

"Seven" Hyuga Hiashi, Hedeki Ebisu, Tenzou, Hikari

"Okay here's the Plan…" Kakashi began as the teams started to gather around

'Hold on Naruto' Kakashi thought as he used a small jutsu to enlarge his Map.

'Damn!' Naruto panted as he looked at the remaining ninjas.

'Four are dead, three are incapacitated, nine are injured but still mobile, and the last five are uninjured.' He considered as he leaned against a tree with one hand clutching his bruised ribs

"Heh! Stupid kid thought he could take us!" one of the uninjured ninjas spat

"What the little baby is injured?" Mizuki asked in a baby-mocking tone, earning a few chuckles

'With the vast majority of my energy supplies depleted…I believe I can still win, but only if I use guerilla tactics.' Naruto thought as he began to put together a plan.

He quickly threw a Kunai, which he had stashed in his coat, at the group before retreating into the forest. As he ran the shot out shuriken and kunai out blindly into the darkness as he ran.

"What the?!" one Oto-nin asked out loud rhetorically question they opponent's actions

'As if a little…' Mizuki's thought trailed off as he saw what was really heading toward them.

"Oh shit!" Mizuki said noticing a massive amount of exploding notes cover the whole kunai from point to handle. Taken by surprise the remaining fourteen group members were sent tumbling unharmed by the explosion. For the most part they

were unharmed, the blast was massive but they were too far out of range for it to be effective.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GRR AFTER THAT SONAVABITCH!" the cry rang out

"Hehe, that's right you brainless idiots follow me." Naruto thought as he ran faster, still slinging around his projectiles. The chasing group never noticed the small thin glint that reflect off the rings of the kunai and shuriken.

"Okay here's the plan I will lead Teams One, Four and Seven in an arrowhead formation to split the attacking group in two at this point." Kakashi told as he indicated the formation, route, and location on the map

"We will act as the initial heavy assault and strike teams. Our main objective is just to run through the enemy forces as both a distraction and to disorientate, so don't stick around to fight." Kakashi spoke

After hearing replies of understanding, Kakashi continued "Then Teams Two and Three will flank the group on the left using a double pronged attack, from both the north and south, Teams Five and Six will do the same thing only to the group on the right."

"Kakashi-sempai, we have completed the objective." Mizu, an ANBU op from ANBU group Two, interrupted

"Hiashi-sama, how long until they reach the line of scrimmage?" Kakashi asked looking at the aforementioned Hyuuga

"At their current estimated speed, I would suspect they'll cross the line within five minutes." Hiashi said using his Byakugan

"Alright, ANBU teams provide support for Naruto-san. He in currently located at…" Kakashi trailed off looking once again at the Hyuuga Clan Leader

"He is eighty meters east of our current position, and it seem as if he could use the back up." Hiashi said with his still activated Dojutsu

"Good. You have your orders now BREAK!"

"Fuckin sonavabitch we get you now." A Iwa-nin said menacingly as he approached Naruto, who now sitting on a tree branch leaning on the trunk clutching his bruised ribs.

"Heh you think you have me? Ha don't make me make laugh!" Naruto shot back with chuckle

"Goddamnit ima kill you!" the same ninja said screaming before he found himself diced into small little pieces

"Haha told you so!" Naruto said standing up as his regeneration kicked in.

"What the fuck happened?" Mizuki asked slightly apprehensive at seeing one of his comrades turned into dog food

"What the fuck!" another exclaimed as he found out he couldn't move either

"You forgot one of the basic and essential rules of being a ninja: Observe your surroundings" Naruto chided the group wagging a finger at them

"If you would have not been lost in your anger you would have seen the wire on the weapon I threw." Naruto said showing them the thin wires wrapped around both his hands.

"That's not normal ninja wire." One Kumo-nin choked out as a wire tightened around his throat.

"You're right it's not, this is a special wire that I designed that is activated with trace of chakra. It is as thin as the spider's thread but when activated it can stretch for yards, and is harder that steel. But the best feature of this is that it is especially tuned to my Chakra." Naruto said he gave them the lay man's terms explanation on his wire.

"…and now I will take the Forbidden scroll back." Naruto said as he relieved Mizuki of his item. Then as set is on the tree branch and shot a small green beam at the scroll, which promptly disappeared and was sent back to its originally holding place.

"Well now that that's over I fear this is were I bid you adieu." Naruto said as he raised his hands and slashed them in an 'X' formation while clenching his fist as he brought it down.

:BOOM:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck." One ninja cursed his last word before four Exploding note wrapped Kunai embedded themselves in his back.

"I think that's the end." Another said as the moved forward cautiously. Seven of them had already been struck down by traps.

"They're expecting us!" the commanding Shinobi stated "Otherwise this would have been a lot easier"

"From this point proceed with extreme caution." The leader said again "They're planning something"

"Sir, we still have our secret weapon." One Ninja said pointing as the long scroll that five ninjas were carrying

"Shou-Gagh" the assassin was halted as a Kunai found a home in his throat

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! PREPARE THE SCROLL!" the commanding officer said as he and the five carrying the scroll retreated as the others acted as a buffer.

"Sir we are under attack from all sides!" one ninja shouted to his commander as he deflected some incoming projectiles

"Just hold them off for another five minutes." The commander grunted out as he got his in the back with a shuriken

Unraveling the large scroll the commander took his place standing in the center as the five circled around him. Performing various hand seals at a lightning fast pace and chanting in a foreign language as the started to pour their chakra into the scroll.

"Kakashi theirs only twenty left!" Gai called out in amazement to his rival as e saw the plan take action.

"Shit! The scroll!" Hayate called out as he took up a rear position watching the battle for any strays

"It's a summoning scroll! We have to stop them before they finish!" Kakashi said into the headset urgently

One by one the enemy ninjas fell under the endless stream of fire from the Konoha Forces.

"Hehe you're to late now." The bleeding downed commander said as he made a final swipe on the scroll with his bloody hand.

The leaf ninjas just tensed, their 'danger sense' fully extended awaiting the final draw. Slowly after ten minutes nothing happened they started to slowly relax thinking that was a fluke.

"Don't keep your eye on the scroll, the ambient amount of chakra they poured into the scroll still there." Hiashi said "It is most likely a delayed reaction."

This instantly set the ninjas back into a rigid stance, eye fully focused and muscles tense.

"Don't take you eyes off for a second. We don't know when this will go off." Ibiki said as he was holding his spike hammer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:BOOM:

The wires surrounding the 8 remaining Oto-nins burst as the said ninjas triggered a reaction causing them to transform, much like the other group of shinobi Naruto had encountered. Mizuki caught a lucky break, for the reason that the eight Oto-nis were surrounding him and when they released themselves they inadvertently released him as well…what a lucky grimy bastard.

"Do all Oto-nins have this ability?" Naruto asked

"No, only the higher ups." One oto-nin rasped out

"And since you managed to ruin out mission we decided to present Orochimaru-sama with you head!" Another screamed charging forward with a his now hooked-shaped hand/claw

'Shit." Naruto thought as the narrowly dodged the sharpened appendage that managed to cut his cheek

Next he dropped from the tree to duck under strike from another Oto-nin who has he hand replaced with some morbid macabre bone sword that jutted out about three feet from the stumps of his wrists. Unfortunately he got kicked in his stomach by another ninja who had had his whole arm replaced by some kind of deformed hand-like wings and now talon-like feet.

'Fuck' Naruto thought as he rolled into a kneeling position clutching his stomach and coughing up slight amount of blood.

'They're different from before…their forms have…been each specified for a purpose rather than looking like a mutated human that has bee ripped apart and sown back together with various modifications.' Naruto thought

Naruto was quite correct in his train of thought 'These were the second generation of Orochimaru's Bio-soldiers. Besides having enhanced sense, increased strength and speed, and having a slight regeneration rate they each, now seemed to have a more definite function. In looks they also had the standard darkened brownish or ashy color skin and a shaggy mane of spiky hair.'

'…But that his where the similarities end, as some had bladed weapons replacing limbs or have extra limbs and features. The one with wings for arms and talon-like feet was modeled as scout so it didn't have the strength of its companions but it had more than enough speed to make up for that fact. The ones with weapons for limbs would most likely be the infantry and support of the group, with that in mind they would have slightly increased strength, speed, and reflexes. Now then, the ones with the increase in girth and size would logically make them the Heavy Assault team' Naruto though assessing his opponents' new forms

'Heh, at least the traitor's in some pain.' Narutot thought somewhat joyfully as he stood up glancing at Mizukis's blood and heavily lacerated body

Suddenly Naruto just dropped back to the ground and rolled his left, dodging a horizontal swipe from an axe hand. He then his hand flat on the ground and flipped over the double hook handed strike. Naruto was amazed as he saw the appendages stretched and flew right under his face during his flip. While he was still in midair he grabbed the limbs and yanked the ninja forward. Landing quickly on his feet the swung the same ninja he had in arm in a full circle, knocking away the seven others. After he did that he swung the ninja threw a tree and let go, watching the figure tumble around.

'I stand more of a chance now that their numbers have dwindled' Naruto thought as he rolled under the legs of the giant-size humanoid monster upper cutting his groin as he did so.

Naruto just mentally winced as the large male dropped to the ground in fetal position whimpering and grabbing his 'jewels'. The other males subconsciously crossed their legs and let out a small wince and whimper. Quickly forgetting about their injured comrade they renewed their assault. One of the giants jumped toward Naruto's location bring both his fist down. Naruto just jumped up and landed on the large man's back to avoid both the strike and the miniature earthquake that followed. Jumping again he leaped up onto the sides of one of the various trees, using the said of the said tree as a spring board. Naruto launched himself at the large man who just attacked him. Gathering some wire into his hands he quickly used his chakra to mold the weapon in to clawed gauntlets. Using his weapon and momentum Naruto proceeded to turn the torso of one of his aggressors into ground beef.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We are Heavy Assault Subject #8573 of Genetic Re-combination Experiment #5736…Nickname: Crimson Ram. Observing…" a deep raspy voice called out as a huge plume of thick white smoke enveloped the clearing

"Observing…Observing…Situation: Allies terminated, Hostile forces present…Calculating threat…Calculating…Calculating..." the guttural voice called out in the same robotic-like tone

The smoke cleared slowly giving the Konoha forces a good, clear picture at what they were up against. What they saw terrified them and would haunt them for the rest of their lives, before them stood a creature…monster…thing about twenty-five feet high and eight feet wide. A mane of shaggy and spiky black hair crowning its head, and thick sinewy corded muscles wrapped around its body. There it stood motionless, upright and stiff giving the shinobi a good look at it. The creature had it reproductive organs removed and had metal plating visible from various spots around its body. Some places it seemed as if flesh had grown over and other like it had been welded on, as the steel was covered in blood and rust. The flesh of this beast also seemed to be sown on, as different color patches of skin, scars, and stitches littered its body.

On its torso it had two pair of extra clawed hands sticking out, stitching and metal tread can be seen connect the extra appendages. From its back a row of bone-like spikes grew along is spinal column piercing through the skin as blood dripped from them. At the base of its back, it seemed as if the spinal column continued to grow and elongate in to a long bone-like tail with pieces of flesh clinging and hanging off of it. At its neck it seemed to have two head attached both with two horns each, one coming from the back and wrapping around to the front and another on the forehead. A third large eye could be seen sitting vertically on both foreheads, it was twice as large as its other eyes. It had tread crisscrossing either side as if the eye had been previously sown shut. The one on the right head a solid black color and the other on the left head was a dull blue with a black circle around the area that would be the pupil. Its regular eyes were glowing a sickly green and fangs protruding out of its mouth from both the upper and lower jaws.

The beast kept repeating the word 'Calculating' repetitively over and over again. The Konoha forces were too enshrouded with fear to do anything but gape in horror.

"What manner of foul beast is this?" Hiashi asked out loud, the disgust, fear, and horror present in his voice

"This…this thing, what could have made this…this monstrosity?" Kurenai asked looking pale and slightly green as she tried to hold in her stomach

"Apparently, Orochimaru and a new associative of his." A voice said above them as a figure dropped to the ground.

"YOU?!" Hiashi yelled pointing at the figure

"Yeah…I heard you guys ran into some trouble" the figure said "and it looks like I arrived just in time."

"But what is that thing?" Gai asked

"Calculating…Threat Level: Moderate…Course of Action: Execute Program #758…Processing…" the creature said as metal spikes now stuck out of its feet, shoulders, and arms.

"I don't know exactly but I do know that it is hard to kill." The figure spoke "Speaking of killing get ready because here it comes."

"Processing Complete…Program #758: Obliteration…Initialized" the beast known as Crimson Ram said before it was enveloped in a small nimbus of Chakra and charged the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir, Kakashi-sempai said that we should assist Naruto-san." Mizu said as he watched the said person battle against some kind of humanoid monsters

"Well I don't give a shit what Kakashi says, He's not my superior, and for all I care the Demon brat can die." Ichi replied venomously as he glare at the blond child

"But-" this time it was Roku who started

"Who gives a Fuck!" Ichi said again his mouth full of distaste.

The others glanced at the leader of ANBU team One, worried by the tone he used.

"Sir-"Mizu tried once again only to be interrupted

"I said shut the fuck up or do I have to silence you!" Ichi this time drawing his blade only to be smacked by Mizu, he just fell out of the tree as he took the hit

"Ichi don't believe that rank means you are above us in skills." Mizu said glaring full force at his floored team leader

"You disgrace the name of Konoha Shinobi." Mizu said with spite filling his tone

Murmurs of agreement filled the quiet air as they glared at their disgrace of a comrade.

"Fine all you Traitors, help that god damn demon." Ichi yelled back

"Pfft traitor… the only traitor here is you, Ichi." Chi(Earth) spat

"Let's go." Mizu said assuming control of the group

The group just left behind that 'leader', what they didn't see is that their ex-leader explode in a quiet but bloody way.

"Mission Complete" a female figure said emerging from the lumps of flesh that was once a human body

"I must inform the master, that phase one is complete." The feminine voice said before disappearing into the ground

"Cho Odama Rasengan." The robed figure said before hitting the large creature with a ball of swirling chakra bigger than himself. The giant ball had a devastating effect by effectively throwing the beast a hundred feet away.

"Jiraiya-sama!" some ninjas called out immediately recognizing the fabled Toad Sannin

"Kakashi, Hiashi you two are going to help me attack the head the rest of you provide a distraction." Jiraiya said. "This thing has some kind of regeneration, best way to immobilize it is to separate the head from the body."

"What is it though?" Hiashi asked as he saw the 'Crimson Ram' stand up its broken bones and ligament contorting and healing it self a pale red glow illuminated the healing areas.

"I don't know…but I do know how to kill it." Jiraiya said "I want you to close off all it's chakra point from the shoulders up, Next Kakashi I want you to decapitate it with your Chidori."

"That will stall it for about ten minutes before it regenerates a new head." Jiraiya intoned "In that time we need to completely destroy the body or it will just continue to regenerate."

Crimson Ram was once again charging this time ripping a large curve bone sword out of his side, it was still dripping with its blood. Swinging wildly its descended upon the group hacking away. It completely ignored all the minor injuries it took while dodging all of the major ones. It was like a berserker with a brain on some kind of super steroids. It was unrelenting and the only thing that kept the other ninjas from becoming a smear was their training with Naruto.

While it certainly didn't have a very profound effect it had just slightly allowed them to move a bit fast and increase their perception and reflexes enough to enable them to dodge the wild swings.

"Nothing is Fucking WORKING!" Anko screamed as she plunged her Kunai in the monster's calves and jumped back to avoid being whacked by it's tail.

Naruto could now be seen standing facing off against the four remaining ninjas, as he held one of the giants by the face in one clawed hand and in the other he had the one with hooks-for-hands by the throat. Not showing a hint of his exhaustion Naruto just kept clutching his hands till he heard a meaty crack and felt the limbs collapsed inward.

'Shit…I don't think I can keep moving like this much longer' Naruto thought as he dropped the two husks and kept up his cold façade

"Well come on theirs only five of you left." Naruto said beckoning them "Just make it easier on yourselves and come here so I can kill you."

'Fuck! Come on fall for the bluff!' Naruto thought vigorously as he saw the remaining five hesitate and take a step back

"Naruto-san, we are here to help you." A voice said as nine ANBU descended from the tree tops

"Good timing…" Naruto said as he collapsed boneless

"Who would of thought he would have fainted?" Chi asked looking at the downed form of the formidable warrior

"Worry about that later, we have to deal with these guys first." Mizu said

"Shouldn't be to hard, they already look like they have a foot in the grave." Go said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO SHIT!" Kurenai shouted back to her friend as she laced Genjutsu over Genjutsu which slowed the beast down for a half a second

"Cho Odama Rasengan" Jiraiya yelled slamming his modification on one of his student's greatest techniques, right onto the back of the Crimson Ram

"Quickly! NOW!" Jiraiya yelled as he dropped to one knee panting as he watch the beast plow straight into the ground

Hiashi and Kakashi were suddenly standing right above the beast Hiashi's hands just flashed and flicked leaving an after image as he repeatedly struck over and over again. Kakashi quickly powered up a Raikiri and decapitated is head and with a quick kick sent it over to Hiashi. Striking the flying head a couple more times with his Juken he sent the head back to Kakashi. With is lighting covered hand he grabbed the gruesome object and clenched his hand crushing and frying the flesh into ashes.

Hayate immediately followed through and cut of the beast left arm, sending flying over to his Fiancée and her fellow ANBU decided to display their Weapon Mastery. Proceeding to smash, dice, crush, slice, and everything in between turning the once flesh-like arm into an unidentifiable lumps before launching various elemental jutsus to get rid of the damn thing. Ibiki, Anko, and their crew took the right leg, forsaking all thinking, they savagely pounded the flesh into ground beef and then sum until it seemed like they were hit a soft patch of dirt. Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai along with the rest double teamed to take care of the right arm and left leg at once using a combination of brutal and superhuman taijutsu and ninjutsu to literally destroy the offending limbs on an molecular level.

Finally the death blow came in the form of Jiraiya and two Cho Odama Rasengans straight to the torso creating a circular ravine into the earth.

"Well now that's over let's go home" Jiraiya said after a moment of silence and a moment of rest.

"Hai" was the agreement at the weary group departed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Indeed you are right when you said this Day was going to be Hectic, Naruto-Kun." Sarutobi said as he gazed at the Crystal Ball on his table

"They council is going to be on my ass for this." Sarutobi groaned out next in a very un-hokage like manner

"You can bet your ass on that." Koharu said to her old teammate

"Now how was a Chunin able to get past you and …" Homaru trailed off as he seen a splatter of blood on the other side of the wall and some dirty pictures on the floor

"He got past you with some dirty pictures." Koharu said deadpanned as she glared at him

"Ahem…No." Sarutobi shifted uneasily in his seat under the scrutiny of his Old teammate

'Damn even now she still makes me feel uneasy.' The Hokage thought as his mind turned back to similar situations like this

"Hehe your still quite the pervert aren't you Sarutobi." Homaru said with a chuckle

"Yea and you're still denying that fact that you still p-" Sarutobi shot back with a mischievous glint in his eye

"WE SAID WE WOULD NEVER BRING THAT UP AGAIN!" Homaru yelled

"No you did." Sarutobi shot back while Koharu developed a tick mark on her forehead

"Yes."

"No." they continued to say back and forth till their voices started to blend together

"Ye-"

"N-"

"SHUT UP!" Koharu yelled grabbing both elder men by their ears and dragging them out

"We are going to talk about this in the Council Room like CIVILIZED and MATURE ADULTS- and NOT like CHILDREN." Koharu scolded them as she dragged them away by their ears

The two men just whimpered and followed along.

Three Days Later…

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, Hanabi-chan!" came Hinata's subdued greeting

"Ohayo Nee-chan! Is it true?" Are you really a ninja now?" Hanabi asked excitedly hopping up and down on Naruto's lap (NO NOT IS THAT WAY, YOU HENTAIS)

"Hai." Answered Hinata in an even quieter and smaller voice than before, as she blushed under her younger sisters scrutiny

"Yay we should celebrate! Oni-chan will you take us for Ice cream?" Hanabi suggest truning her head and looking at her older brother

Seeing his slight smile and nod she squealed another "Yay" before Naruto picked her up and set her on his shoulder and grabbing Hinata's hand.

Hinata, blushing slightly at the contact from someone she so very much admired, she gripped the hand back before they were instantly in front of one of Konoha's various stands

"Hinata-chan, tell us about your team?" Naruto asked curiously as he let go of her hand and set Hanabi down, who immediately ran up to the vender and place their orders

"Umm…I'm on a team with the Aburame heir and the Inuzuka heir and Kurenai-Sensei." Hinata said apparently benign around Naruto boosted her confidence to the point she doesn't degrade herself for every little thing

"I see...it seems you are on the best possible team of Tracking and Reconnaissance." Naruto said "I have also met Tsume, Shiba, and Kurenai. I have no doubt you will reach new heights."

At that moment Hanabi ran back carrying three cones of vanilla ice cream and said, while handing out the said cones, "Here you go Nee-chan, Ni-chan"

"Hey Nee-chan do you know who else passed?" Hanabi asked

"Hai… Under Asuma-sensei they continued the legacy of the InoShikaCho group." Hinata answered "And under Kakashi-sensei are Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Takato Gin."

"So under Cancer stick is the Blonde Harpy, The Lazy Pineapple, and the Human Meatball. Then under One-eye is the Duck butt Emo, his biggest fan girl and world's most non-ninja-like ninja." Hanabi summed up recalling on her brief memories of each person, Naruto just chuckled at the very blunt and accurate descriptions.

A Couple Months Later…

"So you are telling me you were teamed up with Zabuza and his accomplice to take down one of Orochimaru's Experiments." Naruto asked looking at the bruised and bandaged forms of Team Seven and Zabuza's Group

"How exactly did this situation come to pass?" Naruto asked looking around at the destroyed land.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanings:

1. Kaiten

2. Hakke no Kiyuu: Rokujuuyonshou no Eimin - Eight Division Signs of Death: Sixty-Four Palms of Eternal Sleep - A Kinjutsu of the Hyuga Clan. It consists of the same type of strikes made the regular Hakke:

Rokujuuyonshou but this time it specifically target the tenketsus around the eight extremities and vital organs. Only the Hyuga Clan Leader may know of these attack patterns. Another fact is that if the victim survived the initial attack they would unable to continue being a Shinobi. Since instead of sealing the tenketsu point, this attack shreds the tenketsu leaning the person unable to generate Chakra their any more.

3. Konoha Shushin - Leaf Body Flicker

4.Cho Odama Rasengan – Super Great Spiral Sphere


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha or FFVII 

* * *

Special Thanks to DivineEmperor and Fogottem memories.

Welcome back to another Chapter of Lost in the Hourglass! Be sure to Review at the End of the Chapter!

* * *

Lost in The Hourglass

Chapter 5: The Icy Connection

* * *

Naruto just sat on the roof of Tazuna's house over looking the poor, dirty, and damaged town. Kakashi and Zabuza were patrolling on the border of the town while Team Seven and Haku, Zabuza's apprentice, were patrolling in town and around the bridge, and The Demon Brothers Meizu and Gouzu were doing some reconnaissance at Gatou's Mansion. Depression hung heavy in the town and it seemed to grow more so with each passing day. Apparently the newest string of attacks by unknown creatures only help further break the eroded spirit of this town.

Signing at this pitiful town, reminded of his own childhood, but he shook his head clear of old thoughts. Now he spat in disgust at the people living here, all it took was one death to completely break their spirits.

_Flashback…_

"Why is this photo torn?" Sakura asked looking at the picture of the smiling family

"That man was the Hero of Wave and…" Tazuna said as his eyes glazed over remembering better times

:SLAM: the door whipped open to reveal a small eight year old boy in a green and white bucket hat

"I going to my room." was all he said before he abruptly left

"…and Inari's father." Tsunami finished for her father looking at her downtrodden form of a son

Tazuna then told the group the story of Kaiza and his achievements.

"That's so sad." Sakura in a low voice

"That's pitiful." Naruto said shaking his head

"WHAT! How can you talk bad about the dead!?" Tazuna exploded at the boy as he stood up slamming his hands down on the table

"Who said I was talking about the dead…I was talking about this town." Naruto said looking at the old man with careless eyes

"You speak of a great hero and here you are dishonoring his memory, by sitting back and allowing Gatou to run rampant." Naruto said with a cold edge

"It's not that simple." Tsunami cried out with tears in her eyes

"Only because you have allowed this wound to fester into an infection." Naruto said before he got up and walked out the door

"Please excuse Naruto-san…" Kakashi said before he was cut of by Tazuna

"Damn that Brat, who does he think he is!" Tazuna grumbled

"The Savior of Leaf and one of the most powerful men to walk this land." Kakashi said glaring at Tazuna

"Sensei!" Sakura called out in shock while

"What! I refuse to believe it!" Gin called out

"Humph" Sasuke just huffed

"Whether you believe it or not, it's up to you." Kakashi stated "But that does not change the fact of what he's done."

"That person is that the Infamous Datenshi no Kyuusei(1)?" Zabuza asked leaning up against a wall looking into Kakashi's single eye

"I see." Zabuza said as Kakashi's glance told him all he needed to know

"If he's such a great hero, then why doesn't he help us?" Tazuna asked peeved but more subdued by this new information

"He only helps those who take the steps to help themselves." It was surprisingly Haku who answered

"And how do you know this?" Tsunami asked curiously

"Because we dropped by The Land of Snow, Moon, Waterfall, and Vegetable. He apparently helped each of those countries overcome adversities and inner turmoils." Haku stated remembering the now prosperous lands

_Flashback End…_

Now Naruto thought about how the hell he got put in this situation…

_Flashback… _

"Naruto-kun." The Hokage greeted as the young boy walked through the doors in to his office. "Please take a seat."

"Alright, what do you want?" Naruto asked getting straight to the point "I get the feeling this will prove most irksome."

"We've currently gotten word that Kakashi and Team Seven joined forces with A-Ranked Missing- Nin Momochi Zabuza, his Apprentice, and the Demon Brothers to fend off attacks from an unknown enemy." Sarutobi said seriously

"It is speculated that the creatures are the byproduct of Orochimaru's earlier experiments." The Hokage continued "I feel it would be best to send you mainly due to the fact you have the most information on what were up against."

"I would have sent an ANBU team to do this but it seems Gatou has also taken residence there. It is also speculated he hired some muscle in the Ninja Lands." Sarutobi said

"So I am basically going to completely wipe out the enemy?" Naruto asked with a bored tone.

"Essentially yes but I also want you to see if you can salvage and materials and information before you can conduct your wipe out." Sarutobi corrected and supplied "I would also like you to recruit Zabuza and his crew…in times like theses allies are needed."

"Alright point me in the direction and give me a pack of supplies."

* * *

Naruto stumbled upon a war torn scrap of land a few meters. Small craters slash marks, and other disfigurations decorated the land but the most noticeable feature was a huge fissure in the middle of the road. Kneeling at the edge of the huge hole peering down into the darkness, his trained eyes picking up moving shadows and his ears picked up moans. Estimating the depth to be about thirty meters he dropped down like a hawk, but landing with out a sound. Looking around he saw some humanoid figures stumbling toward him, arms outstretched as if in some grabbing motions. Naruto turned his head and observed his surroundings, taking in the putrid smell and the horrible moan the figures around him emitted.

He quickly let out a pulse of Ki to push all the bodies with in a ten meter vicinity of himself back. It also gave him a chance to see their numbers as well as the size of this tunnel. It was about sixty meters wide but it stretched out further that his quick pulse so illuminate, but is did illuminate the numerous decomposing figures trying to diverge on his spot. Using his Reiki he hopped onto a platform he made in the air and started to run over the heads of the _things_ under him. Using his mana he generated a couple balls of light to show the path as he ran. As he ran he quickly came to an end of the horde of Corpses and came to a stop before two double steel doors. Quickly pushing through and shutting the door behind him, he quickly found himself in an old, broken-down but slightly functional laboratory.

Quickly making his way to least damage console, the one that was still intact and only had a few cracks along the monitor. He quickly accessed the floor plan to find any and all exits and see any potential point at which any of these creatures could have escaped. Next he printed all information at this terminal and searched for the next access point for more information. Grabbing his paper he quickly departed through the same path he came only this time he destroyed as many beings on the was as possible. For right not his priority was not destruction but rather the safety of a couple wayward Konoha-nins and their allies.

Ascending from the hole in the ground he used his Mana once again to cover up the hole and enforce it, as to prevent it from breaking once again.

"This is not good." Naruto said as he skimmed over the file reading on about the potential enemies.

Quickly storing the file away in his backpack he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Elsewhere…

"Kakashi-sensei! You're awake!" Sakura called gaining attention of the other travelers

"Took ya long enough." Zabuza said in a gruff voice as he carried Kakashi on his back

"Ugh" Kakashi grunted has he was lowered onto his feet

"Whoa! Steady their sensei." A clanking gray blurred figure said as it quickly hooked an arm around Kakashi's waist to steady him

"Thanks Gin…Now what happened?" Kakashi asked trying to dull the blaring headache and sickness welling up inside him

"After meeting the Demon Brothers we were attacked shortly later by Zabuza and his accomplice, who freed Meizu and Gouzu." Sasuke told stiffly

"Yeah, then after that you two fell into a hole in the ground and were attack by those weird creatures." Meizu announced from the rear

"Apparently we all found ourselves out numbered and out gunned so we teamed up indefinitely to push them back." Gouzu continued for his brother

"Drink this." Haku said appearing at Kakashi's side offering a drink "It will dull the pain and help with your Chakra recovery."

Downing the said drink in an instant ignoring the taste he asked "What now?"

"My house is only a couple hours away from here." Tazuna announced "We can recover there and plan what next."

"Let's make haste…" Kakashi said "…I have a feeling the worst has only begun."

"But Kakashi-sensei! How can we trust them? For all we know this could be a trap?" Sakura yelped alarmed

"Yes I would believe that if I hadn't faced a creature similar to the ones earlier." Kakashi said recalling the event three months prior

"Then you know what were facing?" Zabuza asked

"I have an idea but only an idea." Kakashi said "Those things might be the byproduct of Orochimaru's deeds."

With that said the large group descended into a silence leaving only the sounds of nature to ring out.

* * *

Up ahead a dark figure stood in the distance leaning up against a tree along side of the pathway. They could make out the figure leaning nonchalantly against tree with its arms cross and head down with a pack at its feet.

"Stranger, do you not be wary in these lands?" Tazuna called out getting no reply making the group rather tense.

Gripping their weapons the weary group prepped themselves for a fight.

"Lower you weapons, fools. You would be long dead before you could even touch me." The figure called out "You're late Kakashi."

'He looks familiar' was the thought that ran through the heads of three Genin from Team Seven.

"Naruto-san?" Kakashi said visibly relaxing and letting out a breath of relief

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked as the group eased themselves as one of their own was familiar with the stranger.

"I'm here to assist you…and to extend asylum to your allies." Naruto stated sweeping his gaze to the Missing-nins

"You would take us in fully knowing our history?" Zabuza asked suspiciously

"Yes, you've earned the right when you assisted out Shinobi than rather taking advantage of the situation and running away." Naruto said before the group walked in silence

"YOU! You're the one who beat up Sasuke-kun." Sakura said spontaneously pointing as Naruto. Those words had a domino effect from there on, as it triggered the responses of the two others of Team Seven.

"Yes...Yes I did." Naruto said without hesitation

"I remember that the day he lost to 'Shy-wouldn't-hurt-a-fly' Hinata." Gin recalled chuckling wonderfully at the memory.

The others just watched the interaction with interest.

"Fight Me!" Sasuke immediately said soon after hoping to reclaim some of his pride

"…" Naruto just stayed silent as they continued to walk

"Naruto-san?" Kakashi asked hesitantly asked

"What are you to afraid to face me?" Sasuke said arrogantly

"Yeah! Sasuke-kun you're so cool" Sakura said stoking her object of affection's ego

"No…"Naruto said "I make it a habit to not pick on those to weak to defend themselves."

That got a chuckle from most of the group and a growl from Sasuke and Sakura.

"How dare you!? Do you know who I am?" Sasuke announced growling in revulsion

"Naruto-san…let's not be hasty here." Kakashi said hoping to quell any trouble before it began

"Kakashi tame your soldier before he gets silenced." Naruto growled out as a headache started forming

"You Coward!" Sakura shouted immediately in defense of her crush

"Silence!" Naruto whispered the word as he let loose some of his Killer intent.

That single word stopped any noise, movement, and breathing made by the group. That single word rang out louder than any cry produced before the group.

"You are giving me a head ache." Naruto said before he swept forward his trench coat tail and scarf billowing behind him.

_Flashback End… _

Breaking from his daze, Naruto stood up gaze one final sweep over the town before turning and coming face to face with Haku. Standing before the pale beauty's gaze, she tried her hardest to understand the complex thoughts that composed Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto stood unflinchingly cold before her, allowing her to continue her examination.

"Report." Naruto commanded of the girl in the battle Kimono

"Nothing out of ordinary." She said back in a daze as she continued her staring, unconsciously though.

The girl was in a daze, almost intoxicated by the very presence of this blond enigma. He was both a compositions of opposites, he was commandeering and geared up to take charge but willing to follow other's and sit back as life rolled on. He was compassionate, at least from what she heard of him, but at the same time able to crush hope and life out of his very surroundings. His eyes contained a fiery spirit but the cold sapphire eye color seemed to shadow that showing a soldier born and bred for war. His short figure his unimaginable power worth of a being of greater power.

Who was Uzumaki Naruto?

She didn't know but she very much intended to find out.

Much like the fire to the moth, she was drawn in for some inexplicable reason. Unconsciously taking a little step closer till they were a foot apart Haku started to draw her face closer.

'Was it the mystery or the intoxication of his power?' She questioned herself as he stood frozen a foot away from him.

Looking in to his Fire-encased-in-Ice sapphire eyes, she was drawn into a world foreign to her…a world of ancient and powerful spirits. Peering closer she could make out small distinct colors whipping about his Irises, each having a different sensation as she stared at them.

'What am I doing?' Haku posed the question to herself mentally as she pressed her forehead against his noticing she was slightly taller than him

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked out loud his warm breath on her lips sent a shiver down her spine.

"I don't know." She whispered before slightly closing the gap between them as her arms went around his neck in an oblivious gesture.

Naruto circled his arms around her waist pulling her closer against his body, giving her shivers and butterflies with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Why?" Haku asked tightening her embrace a bit "Why do you make me feel this way?"

"I don't know." Naruto replied back as he returned the gesture.

'Like this?' Naruto questioned the spirits in his head, although as aged, mentally, as he was he had hardly any experience with social matters. After getting only agreements he figured he was doing the right thing and just carried on with his action.

Haku only took this as a sign of acceptance and proceeded to finally press her lips against this mysterious flame...Closing the small distance ever so slowly.

And all of a sudden all she felt was a myriad of emotions in a state of pleasure…

…Peace…

…Happiness…

…Belonging….

* * *

Haku shot up in her sleeping bag on the floor, sunlight was peaking out of the window. She was panting hard, her face flushed a crimson red, and her heart was beating fast.

'What is this feeling?' she questioned in her mind as she regained sitting up looking around the room for any sign of her partners/pseudo-family.

"Was it all a dream?" She asked herself blushing as she fell back. Putting her arm over her head, she just stared at the ceiling wondering if her dream was exactly that or was it reality.

"Do I want it to be only that?" She asked to the empty room as she reached out with her free hand to grasp the almost tangible reality.

"Haku-chan, Breakfast is ready." Tsunami said knocking on the door "Your companions are already down stairs."

Quickly grabbing her day clothes she made her way to the Furo for her daily morning shower.

"Ohayo…Haku-chan." Naruto greet with a small mischievous smile as he passed her by in the hallway.

Stopping in front of her he asked "Did you have a good night?" then gentle reach out with his left hand and caressed her right cheek, running his right thumb gentle almost touching her lips.

"O-ohayo! U-umm…H-hai" Haku squeaked out as her face got red and her heart fluttered, as she clutched her clothes to her chest.

"H-how w-was y-you ni-night?" Hakus managed to stutter out her question as Naruto withdrew his hand leaving her disappointed.

"It was great and for more than one reason." Naruto said sending her a heart warming and loving smile.

Suddenly all those feelings she had before rushed back into her being sending her into a state of simple loving ecstasy.

"That's good. I'll see you at breakfast." Naruto said as he departed, not noticing as he left Haku started panting and leaned up against the wall to regain her bearings.

"Oh God!" Haku gasped as she reigned in her erratic breathing and the massive blush upon her angelic face

"It this what it feels like to be in love?" Haku mused as she thought of her and Naruto kissing and maybe a bit more than that as she fantasized about actually being married.

Shaking her head of such thought…for now…she continued on her journey to the furo until a sudden thought hit her with the full force of an S-ranked Kinjutsu.

"Does that mean last night really happened?" she whispered shocked as the notion finally hit her.

* * *

Elsewhere…

The shadows were on the move and the beasts on the prowl, staking the darkened forest. Moans emanated, Howls rang out, and Grunts sounded out followed by heavy footsteps, ripping sounds, and vegetation getting crushed as these new creatures staked their claim in the large forest. Eyes peered over their darkened borders into to realm of light and the small town station there. A feeling of longing hit them, whether it before long buried memories of just the simple attraction of the light, they wanted to be their in the town. But the feeling quelled as a rage and other malevolent feelings passed though crushing the previous thought. Now hate poured thought and the thirst for destruction and complete and utter animalistic pandemonium reigned.

Wrath filled snarl and growls now filled the shady forest as the sun dawned over the horizon.

The sounds promised that peace would only be short lived as daylight lived.

Then all was silent except for the beating hearts of the Town citizens as they sat in their homes and shops shivering in fright.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU WON'T HELP?" Tazuna yelled slamming his hands down on his pseudo-table at the construction site. His shout of anger drew the attention of the few workers he had helping him.

"Our only mission was to protect you until you completed the bridge." Kakashi said coldly glaring at the old man though his single visible eye

"BU-"

"Remember it is you, who had deceived us in the first place." Kakashi cut of Tazuna's retort as he walked away with his student, Sakura, in tow.

"Sensei, why won't we help?" Sakura asked generally confused and a bit of disgust and pity welling up with in her.

She was still coming to terms with the fact that Ninja's are basically specialized mercenaries-for-hire. Still she is blinded by her young ideologies of heroes and heroines, grandeur, and love that compose a young child's dream. Being a twelve year old recently thrust into the world of adulthood has not given her enough time to fully mature into a woman that would be needed to live in the harsh life called reality. She is lost in a world she has no knowledge of, thus this is where her Sensei, her mentor, and most importantly her Guidance steps forth to usher her into a path of her own make and of her own greatness.

"Sakura, you must have realized that the life of being a Shinobi is not a fairy tale. Our meeting with Zabuza would have surely broken that through to you." Kakashi said with a sign and continued to walk forward

"Hai." Came the single terse reply from the girl-turned-shinobi as she clearly remembered Zabuza's monologue introduction of his own Genin Exam

"The world is a harsh place, and is very unforgiving. The life of a Ninja being more so, you will be required to do acts as you grow older that will make you retch and will remember with regret." Kakashi said woefully as his own past came brimming forth.

Thoughts rose from within him; of his father, along with the shame that became his code, the friend who lost his life and became his weapon. His sensei lost in purgatory in order to become the shield against a demon. Then of the girl who left and became a woman that opened his eyes and heart to the world.

"Ninja's are exactly as Zabuza said, we, as ninjas are nothing more than weapons that are wielded to kill." Kakashi continued to intone solemnly his student unrelentingly absorbed the knowledge silently

"But only as ninja's are we weapons, thus it is necessary to 'kill our hearts'" Kakashi said coming to a stop at the edge of the town where his two other students raced up and down trees.

"But underneath the façade of tools. We are Humans, prone to feelings, thoughts, and goals in mind." Kakashi said turning to face his only female student and placed a hand upon her head

"As humans, we have the greatest urge to follow our hearts." He said giving her an eye smile and ruffling her hair a bit

"So go follow your heart." He said proudly as he gave her a small pat on her head as she smiled up at him, then made a dash toward the bridge

"That was quite the speech." Zabuza said jumping out of his perch above him

"Yes, but it was necessary. She didn't grow up under harsh conditions and the reality that bred us. She grew up safely nestled between two parents, while we were out fighting a war." Kakashi replied

"But what you said was true then and is now, as we do follow our hearts greatest desire." The demon of the mist said surprisingly in a gentle, softly, and in a passive tone

"Now the question is why don't you follow yours?" He asked next starting down the masked ninja with one eye and gravity defying silver hair.

* * *

Sitting upon a high branch overlooking the city, sat Naruto. Keeping his gaze alert and his senses sharp, He watched the town move about dully with its small businesses. He was deep his thoughts, You may asked what he was thinking about…

Was he, recently accessing the new information that filtered through his brain, recalling the statistics retrieved from the files?

If not that then was he, He analyzing the general enhancements, modifications, and alterations made to each model and possible mutations or improvements since then?

No he was recalling a very specific chain of events of that led him to one massive headache…

_Flashback… _

_Yesterday Afternoon…_

After meeting up with Kakashi and his group, they successfully made it to the Town of Wave with no major difficulties. From their Naruto allowed the others to recover as he went on to examine another potential site. Quickly heading to the northern tip of Wave, he found traces and marks left behind. Ranging from slash marks and tears to indentations and trees toppled and rocks crushed. Eventually he crossed paths with a couple of creatures and humans that had the unfortunate pleasure of crossing paths with these unknown beasts. Even the birds and other animals deemed this land curse, as silence was a constant…no noise was made, even the trees and wind were silent and dead with just about everything else here. 

Rotten flesh and horrific stenches filled this area, stepping closer to one of the corpses. This one as a female propped up against a tree. The only evidence of death, being the lack of any notable breathing and the abnormally pale skin coming from the victim. Peering closer, the second examination of the corpse revealed two small puncture wounds on the left side of the neck right over the carotid artery. A tiny line of dried blood trailed down the skin into her shirt. He then brushed back the tail and scarf, rolled up his sleeves, and then donned a pair of Latex Medical Gloves. Stepping forward, he then tilted the head to the right to better observe the puncture wounds. Noticing the skin was rubbery to touch, almost as if it was just stretched over the body.

Aside from those two wounds, there appeared to be no blemishes, bruises, or any other sign of injury, both on the body and in the immediate area, to suggest a struggle. No emotion is etched into the face almost as if they didn't know they died when they closed their eyes. It's as if they gave up before they even knew what happened.

"Poison, maybe?!" Naruto thought as he prepped himself for an impromptu field autopsy

Quickly grabbing the unnamed female, he laid her upon the floor and cut off all her clothing. Next he made an 'Y' cut, two diagonal cut that started from behind the ears and meet at the breastbone and one large cut down that started in the middle of the neck and headed into the groin area. Immediately noticing the lack of blood, he wasted no time pulling apart the chest cavity exposing the inner organs to the world. Ignoring the popping noises created by the protesting bone, he found that all her insides were slightly shrunken due to dehydration and lack of flowing blood.

Naruto couldn't help but be puzzled and slightly shocked at this new development. He has heard of blood fetishes but never in which caused the victim to be completely drained of the life-flowing liquid. Nor has he heard of any poison that could achieve anything remotely similar to this.

Was this the result of Shinobi, or was it something else…Something terrifyingly new and dangerous?

Swiftly moving He investigated another body, from the first glance you couldn't even tell it was human with its rib cage ripped open and most of the meat stripped from the bones. Apparently this one was male judging by muscle build and one of the testicles still connected to the groin area. From the estimated height and weight, it could be assumed this man was an average worker as he lacked the muscle tone and density required to a fast paced life style and was in his late twenties. The head was caved in with a massive print in the middle of the mush, and his jugular torn out. Blood still poured out of the wounds and lacerations freely, indicating this kill was recently as the body was still warm enough to spill un-coagulated blood. Stepping closer to examine the cut and open wounds to get some sort of information on this creature. Such as the length of the claws and teeth, weight, and height would really be an assets now.

Mysteries…more puzzles were all he found. Bite marks, tear marks, prints…you name it none of them matched each other. It was like he was mauled simultaneous by eight different creatures with in the same time period.

This new slaughter victim was completely the opposite of the other one, messy and widespread but effective as opposed to the quick, clean, and painless-looking death. The only thing they had in common was the fact they happened in a five kilometer vicinity of each other.

"Male. Estimated to be in his late twenties. Evidence provided this to be some sort of wild animal attack…but more importantly his corpse of fresh most likely half a day since his death." Naruto said out loud trying to quell his inner mystifying thoughts

"Then that means the beast might still around." Naruto said standing straight up pivoting his head around straining his eyes and ears to pick up the smallest movement, but relaxed as he found nothing or anything with in the direct surrounding area.

"The bodies are widespread over a thirty kilometer area…this was most likely the area where they were first released…whatever they hell they are." Naruto thought as he approached, what he assumed was, the entrance to one of the six other labs located on the island.

Five meters away from the entrance of the cave a spike if Killer Intent alerted him, however it was unrefined and unfocused…almost animalistic in nature. Glaring through the darkness was a pair of dark brownish-green eyes; they were solid in color no pupils, irises, or sclera, just a solid color in an almond shape. Naruto just glared right back, it was like an animal instinct, it was a challenge who ever blinked or gave up first would be deemed a lower class. Now one of two possible things could of happened when two alpha beings meet up; one the loser could submit and all the other to be it's master, or it could go absolutely nuts and fight rather than being anything but the alpha.

"SCREEECH" a loud yell emanated from the cave

Now Naruto was prepared to face practically anything that would burst forth from the darkness. He could of fought wave after wave of enemies the could of charge forth. He could out muscle an oversized Taijutsu master that was been spliced with a giant gorilla. He could outsmart a tactical genius and assassinate him or her before they could even think. He could spur and turn most illusions against their owners and amplify them, making reality. He could best the greatest weapon users unarmed and routed to the ground.

But he was not prepared for a little bat like girl to come barreling out of the cave screaming "PAPA!"

Nope nothing could have prepared him for that…centuries of mental training, having an demon and genetically enhanced body, saving countries, slaying countless villains…none of them could of prepared him for his sudden accent into parenthood.

_Flashback End…_

"Emiko(2), Please come out." Naruto called with a sign as his 'Daughter' tried hiding behind a tree to his left

The newly dubbed Emiko popped out from behind the tree with a large smile as she approached her 'Papa'.

"Papa!" she cried out happily as zipped around the air with her bat-like wing protrusion from her back.

Apparently, Emiko here was one of Orochimaru's experiments…well one of the more humanoid ones any way. She was the byproduct of the first string of Curse Seals, her originally flawed genetic code clashed with the Orochimaru's tainted curse seal. But surprisingly had the reverse affect than what he intended. Not only had she retained her humanity and she had her flaw fixed by the very same chakra. Now these set of circumstances allowed the curse seal to actually fuse with her, giving her all the plus effect of having a curse seal without many of the negative effects. Such as having her life force and mind tied to the seals Originator, or having pain assault her as she switches forms.

Speaking of Forms, Emiko had a complete control over her transformation but opted to have her main form as her human body with her bat wings on her back.

"Emiko, come here." Naruto beckoned her

"Ok, Papa." She said as she darted onto his lap looking up at him with the large soft brown chocolate eyes.

"Emiko…you do know I'm not your father." Naruto said trying one more attempt to convince this girl he was not her father

"Uh-uh Papa is Papa. You promised" She pouted cutely turning her head away from him and crossing her arms in front of increasing the over all cuteness factor.

:Sigh:

Naruto just sighed again and just gave up and just went back to the memory that put him in this situation and landed him with a shape-shifting daughter…well on a plus side he also gathered some new information regarding these newest 'beings'.

_Flashback… _

Naruto recovering from his sudden shock and 'introduction into parenthood', continued onward toward the cave…with a grinning brown-haired six year old girl with bat wings hanging off of his left arm. For the sake of his sanity he decided to promptly ignore the little girl for and opted to try and find out what the hell she was doing here and what the is she. He had his suspects that she was an experiment but was not completely certain of this fact…yet.

"Child, what is you're name?" Naruto asked softly to the child on his arm as he continued walking forward completely unhindered

"Papa, I don't have a name." She replied back sadly as she clung just a tad bit harder

"You won't leave me will you, Papa." She asked looking up at him tears already forming in her eyes.

In Naruto's mind her image was suddenly overlapped by a tearful Hanabi then switched back to the small little girl…looking at him with her large wide innocent doleful tearing eyes, her cute little lips set in a pout the lower one sticking out just a bit more than the top one quivering, the sickeningly cute sniffles that she made…he crumpled under the pressure.

"I won't leave you, I promise." He exclaimed instantly quelling the girl.

"YAY!" she yelled and let go of his arm and opted to hang around his neck, His instinctively wrapped one arm around her back and the other to hold her up.

'Damn!' Naruto mentally yelled as she cuddled against him giving a cute sigh of contentment. He knew in the small moment that she had him wrapped around her finger, much like Hanabi.

"I'm tired Papa." She said a little bit later as he laid her head on her shoulder.

"Then go ahead." Naruto said resignedly as he moved his hand that was on her back to stroke her hair.

Walking about for another ten minutes, he came to a pair of double steel doors. Using his foot he nudged them open, he stepped in cautiously. Surprisingly this lab was in the best condition out of all six. All the equipment looked untouched for many years, looking at the dust build up.

The Lab was fully equipped with a small bunker and medical supplies. The room was about forty by forty meters, along the left wall was a series of large tubes, the right wall was lined computers, monitors, and papers, the north wall had one large screen and a lot of machines, and finally the south wall held the two bunk beds and medical supplies. Laying the small girl on a now recently dusted bed, he took off his trench coat and laid it on top of her. Leaving her there, he quickly made his way to the consoles and shifted through the files and folders on the desks. Hitting a couple of buttons activated the power facilities of this place.

* * *

Welcome The big screen lit up displaying the words.

Playing Video The screen announced once more before it counted down from three.

"Hello? Hello! This is Professer Sagishi(3)" the young man with long blonde hair slicked back and pale blue eyes on the screen said.

"I will now give the Synopsis of our Wave Base Operations. A group of other scientists and I, are each working on a different project through out one of the six labs on the Island." He said looking into the camera

"Lab One was given the task of reviving the dead or inducing a death-like state. They were mostly successful but the Reanimated Dead are only husks of their former selves. They lost the many fine motor functions and the ability to think rationally, but they make the perfect foot soldiers. They are easy to make in bulk, they feel no emotions, and they are never fully dead until both the heart and brain has been destroyed. They also are prone to eat human flash as sustenance and still decompose like a normal dead body. But the only real success was the creation of a special pill that actually induces death but doesn't actually kill the body."

The picture showed the said lab and a 3-D rundown of its statistics. Naruto watched unflinchingly as they show clips of the experiments. Flashing clips of humans crying out in pain as the people in the white lab coat cut open their flesh and laced the insides with dosage after dosage of various drugs. Next showing was one of the successful experiments; the body was already half decomposed to the point you could distinguish its sex. It was contained in a large glass box as the scientist stood off to the sides rapidly taking notes as the beast moaned and tried passing through the clear barrier. Until finally one of the scientist took a naked civilian man and threw him into transparent cage. Scream as he tried to get away until he was finally silenced when the dead body ripped out his throat and ate him, as the scientist gleefully watched and jotted down notes.

"Lab Two will to further develop the curse seal. They continued the development to the curse seal by combining humans with animal DNA to a greater degree. They have already successfully combined humans with many different animals on more than on occasion but the subject power is only temporary in most cases. Three out of Seven often survive will the full effects of the curse but the end result is they get immersed in their animal instincts. If tamable they would make great scouts and hunter due to their animal instincts. But since they are still alive destruction of either the heart or the brain is fatal. That result can be easily avoided due to the increased speed, strength, perception, senses, and reflexes they are fully capable of surviving. That is not including the faster healing rate, ability to shift between Human and Animal forms, and in some cases the ability to fly."

Once again they showed the Lab and its statistics, before moving onto the clips of the experiments. Showing people strapped down to tables undergoing different transformations, some shriveling into husk shortly after or staying in a feral mode making angry and wild barks or screeches. It showed them moving in a pack to rip apart a group of huddled humans, next it showed them devouring the flesh with vigor. Scientist just watched vividly as they jotted down the occasional note before returning the beast to their cages and returning to the experiments. Another showed a humanoid-wolf strapped to a table as the scientist took turns inflicting various wounds of varying intensity. Taking in as much sadistic joy as they can as the cut open the whimpering being, the letting him heal and repeat the process all over again with a different tool.

"Lab Three is researching the mutations of the Lab One Experiments. The mutation often occurs with Humans bearing a special DNA gene code, which often triggers the mutation but there are some case where it was purely accidental they have mutated. So far they are two dominant mutations; one in which the body grows green scale, gills, and fins and are amphibious, and the other the body returns to a human state but much paler with fangs, and able to sprout bat-like wings. We opted to call the green mutation Type-Gamma and the more humanoid one Type-Alpha. Type-Gamma also retained the ability to think and communicate with other amphibious creatures and also overall increase abilities. Type-Alpha also retained the ability to think but on a greater and faster level than Type-Gamma and also has overall increased abilities. Type-Gamma is ideal for our Water-Combat Force and Type-Alpha is Ideal as Squadron leaders. The main drawback it that it takes to long to produce a large quantity of these experiments."

With the same introduction, it moved onto show the monsters in different habitats and the interaction. While not as gruesome as the others they obviously enjoyed watching them feed. Type-Gamma ripped apart its food before devouring its flesh in chunks, While Type-Alpha suckled all the blood out of a naked young women's body. Next showed them going through a series of test, both physical and mental. One showed Type-Gamma running though and underwater obstacle course at and insane speed, another showed Type-Alpha combining his mental abilities with it's chakra to move a large boulder by just looking at it.

"Lab Four is in charge of actually building a body. This was also successful, but the long stressful process of actually making would be the only draw back. The being gets superhuman strength greater then that of Tsunade of the Sannin, they also are practically impervious to all the elements and has skin that only the greatest of weapons would need a great effort to even pierce. They have very fast reflexes, have increase mental capabilities, and great hand-eye coordination, but they are very slow movement-wise. They would make a great Heavy Assault Unit, seeing as they are practically a walking tank."

Once again displaying the similar information, then showed the process in making him, as the stood around a table assembling various bloody body parts. Then it flashed to a picture of a large Man standing over ten feet tall, with various shades of skin color, over his wide body and showed him demolishing a small mountain by himself. Next show him standing still and being pelted with various jutsus and weapons by the scientist who weren't recording the information. As the smoke cleared the same being could be seen standing unharmed and with all the projectiles in his hands.

"Lab Five was developed purely for making a stronger human. The results were _displeasing_ but they were successful. The used surgical procedures and experimental medicine to greatly increase physical attributes just below Tsunade's and increased mental capabilities. Side Effect they all went insane and turned into homicidal maniacs or developed another personality that was insane. All the insane ones were to dangerous to be kept around, so they were _disposed_ of and the ones with split personalities were kept under heavy sedation until they could consciously control the change. They would make the best of spies, but the disadvantages are clear it takes to long to get one that has a split personality, a lot of wasted materials, and the time consumed it takes to train one."

Showing a similar beginning as the other, it went on to give a picture of the final product. Then it showed the procedure, a screaming human strapped to a table as a scientist cut open various muscles and modified them by adding new and experimental muscle enhancements or condensing the bones with seals. Next show one breaking free and killing one scientist with a scalpel it grabbed before it was shot with no less than twenty tranquilizers. Next showed a row of them either being decapitated or sedated in various manners. Next clip showed a young teenager with silver hair in a pony tail walking around and communicating normally before his eyes turned red for a second then back.

"Lab Six, which is my lab, is a back up for all the information and in charge of a special experiment. Only one experiment takes place here, it is one dedicated to a very special experiment. The subject it a three year old female, one that has been terminally ill but due to a freak accident when she had a curse seal place on her. Instead of killing her it actually fixed her illness and gave her all the benefits of the curse seal with none of the side-effects. Her form she has taken after is a bat, but is allowed a greater and finer control over her powers." He said before he was interrupted as eh talked various clips flashed across the screen showing what he described.

"BAD SNAKE! GIVE ME BACK MY PAPA!" the little girl yelled outside of the picture as he wailing could now be heard

"Excuse me, the subject has just woke up." Sagishi said before he stepped off screen and the noise abruptly stopped, but as he stepped back in his eye flickered to a pale yellow then back quickly.

"Where was I? Ah, yes. The subject has been granted a large and potent chakra reserve and the ability to for 'Chakra Claws' on her hand and feet to attack as well an amazingly loud Sonar Shriek. Problem is that she is, currently, the only one of her kind. But that's enough of the introduction; later documentation will be recorded for later reference." He concluded finally as the screen went blank.

* * *

Naruto felt a cold rage sweep through his body as the video finished, but quickly stifled that feeling as shock took over. Looking down at one of the various reports he found this place had been abandon for years, the subjects either locked up of in a suspended animation. What was more puzzling was the fact that only the scientist still with Orochimaru knew of this place and the place was locked from the inside.

There were too many questions with too little answers.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked out loud completely baffle by this newest set of circumstances.

:Yawn: "Papa?" a small voice called from behind him

Pushing those thoughts aside for now, He swept up to the little girls side and embraced her in a hug, like he would do if she was Hanabi.

"Hmm, Papa." She signed happily with a large smile on her face.

"Emiko." Naruto said suddenly causing her to look at him funnily

"Your name's Emiko, the Smiling Child." Naruto clarified for her causing her to grin

"I'm Emiko!" She exclaimed happily as she hugged Naruto crying tears of joy.

_Flashback End…_

Naruto had yet to head back to Tazuna's house hoping to still delay the inevitable of having to introduce Emiko. Especially around Haku, lately she had been giving off an unfamiliar scent maybe it had to do with that one night? That was what he was thinking about until he saw the Demon Brothers stumble into town looking worse for wear. Grabbing Emiko, he instantly appeared in front of the duo playing a hand on both their heads and sent through some healing mana and chi.

"Report." He ordered tersely as he took a step back with Emiko standing on his left side.

"G-Gatou H-Hired" Gouzu began

"Oto- Nins!" Meizu gasped finishing for his brother.

* * *

**_Terms _**

(1) Datenshi no Kyuusei – The Fallen Angel of Sudden Death

(2) Emiko – Smiling Child – Naruto's adoptive daughter and former experiment

(3) Sagishi – Swindler – one of the Orochimaru's Wave Island Scientist

* * *

Finally that's over! Geez that was such a long chapter!

Once again much thanks to the advisors: DivineEmperor and Forgottem memories!

Remember to REVIEW!...please?

Also Subscribe to Both C2 Communities on my Profile!

And REVIEW can't forget that!

Kaishi no Kokuei


	7. CHAPTER 6: TEASER

Teaser of Chapter 6...yeah I know it's been awhile...but this chapter I'm writing is agonizingly long...to let you know it should be longer than all my other chapter so far...

To less the wait a bit I sent this out for you guys...

SO BE SURE TO JOIN MY C2 AND REVIEW!

AND DID I FOR GET TO SAY REVIEW!

--Kaishi no Kokuei

* * *

**Teaser**

"NO!" Tazuna yelled slamming his hands down on the table making Inari and Tsunami jump

"There has got to be another way." He stated next firmly 

"The choice is up to you, my mission here is complete." Naruto said vanishing from sight along with the little girl on his shoulder 

"He's right." Kakashi stated "You're employer and as such you have two choices; the first being you release from our duties, or we continue our mission and kill them all." 

"SENSEI!" Sakura screamed in shock 

"Hey Gaki! Get it through you head we're shinobi, We are tools!" Zabuza spat at the young girl "Regardless of what you think, this is our job." 

"B-but-" Gin started to try and defend his teammate 

"We are not Samurai, The only rules we follow are the one we set for ourselves." Zabuza said again getting a nod from Kakashi and his own companions. 

"I-I release you." Tazuna said choking back the helpless sobs 

"Let's go." Kakashi said turning abruptly on his heel and sweeping out of the house followed by the others. 

Sakura, Sasuke, Haku, and Gin bowed to them before quickly leaving as well. Sakura had some tears streaming down her eyes, Haku just looked a little disheartened, and the two boys found themselves walking stiffly. 

Meanwhile back in the house, the family could be seen crying both for themselves and what has become of their once great town. 

"Father." Tsunami sobbed pitifully on her father's neck. While Inari was hanging off his left leg crying so hard he couldn't breathe. 

"I-it's going to be alright." Tazuna said stoking both his daughter's and grandson's hair. 

\/p

"Pitiful!" Naruto state high above the tree tops looking as Tazuna was escorted to Gatou's 

"It is, isn't it?" Kakashi asked rhetorically as the rest of the shinobi stood behind him 

Sakura just glared the blond-haired being, and said "You TEME(1), you are no better than Gatou." 

"Mphf…MWAHAHAHA!" Naruto burst out laughing throwing his head back, he next folded over grabbing his ribs and slapping his knee. He obviously wasn't the only one as Kakashi had to stifle some laughter, Zabuza was also in full blown laughter. Haku jest let out a small smile and a sigh and Meizu and Gouzu were actually hanging off a branch cracking up. 

The others could find anything funny with what Sakura said, and quite frankly they agreed with her. 

"What's so Funny?" Sakura growled out 

"Yeah!" Gin agreed with her and Sasuke just hmpf-ed 

"Whew…that was good!" Zabuza said straightening up and wiping a tear from his eye "Man, I haven't laughed that hard since Raiga accidentally fried Kisame." 

"Damn, Kakashi how long have you said you've been training this team? Kurenai and Asuma already broke the news to their teams." Naruto stated making Kakashi just rub the back of his head sheepishly 

"Grr." Sakura just growled at being ignored, then screamed "JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" 

"Ah, right! Funny, you say? Well personally I think of you three being shinobi as a joke." Naruto said with a smirk 

"Protect the weak, Fight with Honor…what kind of ninja it that?" Naruto asked rhetorically before he provided and answer "That's a Samurai, Ninja's are the dark side. No honor, no pride, no thinking, we are refined murderers…" 

"…well you guys are, I'm not technically a ninja" He added thoughtful 

"But that be sides the point, you are essential scum bags hidden behind false glamorous façades." Naruto said again making all the ninja in the direct vicinity to frown 

"I'm speaking in general." He clarified as the sounds of 'Ahh's and 'Ohh's emanated from the more experienced killers 

"You speak of righteous acts of justice and saint-like qualities, yet you have only been a ninja for a couple months…Genin to be exact." 

"The Lowest of rank for a ninja. You are the clean up crew…so don't speak on subject you have no knowledge on." 

"You three are just little kids, trying to look for a shadow in the dark." 


End file.
